Something Real
by WritingDistractions
Summary: This is basically the plot of the DCOM How to Build a Better Boy, but it is what would happen if the characters were the characters from Lab Rats. I was watching the movie, and this came to me. This is my first story on this account, I hope you guys like it.
1. The Two Geniuses

**Hey, people of , this is my first story on this acount. I deleted my old account, something wasn't right about it. Anyway, this story is extremely close as the plot of Disney Channel's How To Build a Better Boy, only instead of Mae, there is Bree from Lab Rats. There is also Chase, Adam, and Donald. Sorry, but no Leo or Tasha in this story. Please, review if you like it and give lots of feedback, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Lab Rats and How to Build a Better Boy belong to Disney, not me**

Military trucks, helicopters and armed forces all pull up outside of the building known as McMaster High School, where the loading docks are. The helicopter shined a bright light on the wooden crates and boards that were stacked in front of them. General McFee of the U.S. Military steps out of a truck along with a brilliant inventor named Donald Davenport.

"President called," General McFee said standing in front of the trucks. "He wants an update."

"Is… Is he upset?" Donald asked cautiously.

"We lost track of a three billion dollar weapon. I'm sure he's thrilled," McFee said sarcastically.

He motioned the troops to approach the crates, but Donald tried to follow.

"Stay back, Davenport," McFee said holding him back.

"Let me reason with them General," Donald pleaded. "I can get them to talk."

"We are past the time for a friendly chat!" McFee told him, sternly. "As far as I'm concerned, the most dangerous criminals in the world are right down there!" He shouted pointing to the loading dock.

"Give yourselves up!" Donald shouted down to the crates.

"You've stolen property of the United States Government, come out peacefully and tell us everything we want to know, or you will be locked up and tried for treason!" General McFee yelled.

"And there is no way, you are going to homecoming!" Donald added.

Just as he said that, two teenage girls stood from their hiding place behind the crates. They both walked out with their hands up and one shouted,

"But dad!"

"Not another word young lady! I want you to get into this bullet proof Humvee, this minute, and I want you to think about what you've done!" Donald shouted.

They sighed, but followed his instructions.

_2 Days Earlier_

Bree Davenport was quickly finishing her quiz in her senior calculus class, and looked over to see her best friend doing the same. Glancing at each other, to see if they were both finished, the two girls grabbed their books and quizzes and rushed up to the teacher's desk. They both immediately put their papers on the desk.

"We're done," Gabby Harrison, Bree's best friend said confidently.

"In ten minutes?" Miss Shapiro said through clenched teeth, the pencil in her hand snapped as she clutched it.

"Nine, actually," Gabby corrected.

"I appreciate your confidence, Gabby, but your sophomores, and this is senior calculus!" Miss Shapiro exclaimed.

Bree and Gabby exchanged a look, this was pretty usual for them.

"Why don't you and Bree check your work?" The teacher said sliding their quizzes towards them.

The two girls paused for a moment, looking up, and thinking over their work.

"Yep, still done." Gabby said smiling.

"Gabby, and Gabby junior, wrecking the curve," Marnie, a rather mean (but of course, popular), girl said from the back of the room, annoyed with the sophomores.

"As usual," her best friend Ella added.

A boy in the front of the room fake-coughed "dorks".

As common as it was, it still stung for Bree to hear those comments.

Trying to shake it off Bree said, "Um, Miss Shapiro, may we have hall passes?"

"Bree's tutoring and I'm heading to a meeting about healthier choices on the cafeteria menu." Gabby informed. "There's no time to waste when there's so much to improve around here."

Miss Shapiro sighed and gave them two hall passes, anxious to get rid of the girls.

"Thanks," Gabby said taking a hall pass.

"They called us dorks," Bree said as they walked out of the room.

"No, no, no, they said sporks. It's the world's most versatile utensil," Gabby said shrugging, trying to cheer up her friend.

Bree just sighed, not saying anything else. As they turned a corner in the hallway, the two girls parted ways.

"I'll meet you after my meeting!" Gabby called behind her as she walked down the hall.

"It's not like I'll have anyone else to meet," Bree muttered to herself.

Bree Davenport wasn't what you could call _popular. _Her only real friend was Gabby, and everyone else basically ignored her. She tried to improve her status years ago, but nothing ever worked.

Her dad was the famous Donald Davenport, brilliant inventor and engineer, also the head of Davenport Industries. She didn't get any fame for it though; her dad's company went down the drain about a year ago. He claimed it was financial issues, but that's all he ever said. He now works for a video game company, but he never talks about it. His work was always super secretive, which didn't make much sense to Bree, but she didn't pry.

There was one other thing about Bree; she was a genetically engineered superhuman, or she was bionic for short. When she was just a baby, Donald's brother Douglas Davenport implanted a bionic chip in her neck along with her two brothers. Before he could turn them into bionic super soldiers, Donald took them away and raised them to be bionic heroes. Since then, they've went on missions to save the world. Of course it was usually when one of Davenport's inventions went wrong.

Family wise, she had two brothers. Adam was her older brother; he was a junior in high school and also bionic. His bionic abilities were super strength, laser and heat vision, and blast wave ability. Her younger brother Chase was probably the smartest student in their entire high school, thanks to his bionic super smarts. Even if he wasn't bionic he'd still be exceptionally intelligent. Along with super smarts his abilities include super senses and molecular kinesis. And then there was Tasha and Leo. Mr. Davenport married Tasha Dooley two years ago and they've been living together since. Leo is their step-brother and the main reason they weren't still living in the basement of their house. Leo introduced them to the real world. Currently, Leo and Tasha were visiting family back in their old town and would be gone for the rest of the week. Leo was bummed because he knew he would miss homecoming, but he was also glad to be going to see his old friends again.

Back tracking a little, to the fact Chase would be intelligent without bionics, that's why Bree is the top of her class, right after Gabby. Her real father, Douglas Davenport was a genius, and so is Donald. So naturally, Bree and Chase are just as smart. Although when it comes to Adam, no one really knows what happened.

No one knew about their bionics, not even Gabby. Bree would be lying if she said she never considered telling her. Most of the time, the Davenports do their best to lay low and only reveal their abilities in absolute emergencies.

Bree was thinking about these things as she reached the library. This was the one part of her day she genuinely liked. She was currently tutoring Jaden Stark, the quarterback on the school's football team and probably the most popular guy in school. Bree had a huge crush on him, and she treasured the moments they were alone together. Even if it was just studying, it was better than being around his friends, who all thought she was a loser.

Entering the library, she saw Jaden sitting at a table with his math textbook. Trying to hide her smile, she walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Bree replied shyly.

The two immediately got to work, because Jaden was completely clueless when it came to math. As Bree had him work on some problems alone, she began doodling in her notebook. One of the other things most people didn't know about her, was the fact she was a skilled artist. So was her brother Adam, but he didn't like to show off his work, even if he was the best artist in school.

"So," Jaden said snapping Bree out of her trance. She set down her notebook to help him. "The tangent of three pi over four is…" He looked at Bree.

"Well, it's in quadrant two so," Bree said trying to get him to solve it.

"I'll never get it," Jaden told her shaking his head.

Maybe she needed to try a different tactic…

"Hey, you play quarterback, right?" she asked suddenly. He nodded and she continued, "Close your eyes."

He looked suspiciously at her.

"Come on, just trust me."

Jaden sighed and did as she said.

Making sure he wasn't peeking, Bree spoke slowly, so she could get her point across. "So, picture the football field, as the circle on the graph. The tight end is lined up at zero, the path of the circle. The strong safety is at pi over four. The free safety is…"

"At three pi over four," Jaden said, with his eyes still closed. "And with x being negative," he opened his eyes suddenly. "The answer is negative one!"

Bree jumped back a little in surprise when he opened his eyes, and tried to act natural. She cleared her throat and turned her gaze to her closed notebook.

"Bingo," she said smiling.

"I got it, wow that is so cool. I didn't know you liked football," Jaden said looked right at Bree.

"I, I don't really, but," Bree said looking away. "You do."

Jaden smiled slightly and said, "What's your deal? I mean social life wise. Are you going to homecoming?"

"Oh is that, is that _this _weekend?" Bree said nervously.

"It's the biggest weekend of the year," Jaden said. "You're going to the dance, right?"

Bree was hesitant and nervous to answer, she was also very hopeful of what he might say next.

"I…I, I don't know. Gabby and I like to play it by ear," she said chuckling nervously. "Us, and all of our friends, our crew, our posse." Just because Bree only had one friend, didn't mean she had to tell Jaden that. She laughed again, knowing she probably should've stopped talking five seconds ago.

"Well, you should go," Bree smiled at that. "You'll never know what you'll miss."

After that, they just continued with the tutoring and Jaden's math homework.

About fifteen minutes later, the bell rang, and Bree began packing up her books.

"Can we meet after school tomorrow? You know, so you can help me study for that big math test on Monday" Jaden asked standing and collecting his own books.

"Um, yeah sure," Bree said nervously.

"Great," Jaden said, picking up his backpack and leaving the library.


	2. Embarrassed by 'Heaven' Herself

Bree exited out the side door of the library with a big smile on her face. She was on her way to her locker when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see Gabby struggling through the crowd of students.

"Um, excuse me. Pardon me," Gabby said weaving her way through students. "Trying to get by, here. Oh would you just move!"

Bree chuckled to herself seeing her friend finally burst out of the crowd.

"Phew, thank goodness I caught you before you went to lunch," Gabby said as the two began walking to the cafeteria.

Gabby went on to talk about how great the meeting about healthier choices in school, but Bree just couldn't keep her mind off Jaden. As they bought their lunches, they made their way outside to find somewhere to sit. They usually sat with Bree's brothers, but Chase had some kind of geek-club meeting and it was Thursday so that meant Adam was probably hiding in the art room working on something he wouldn't show anyone.

Beside her, Gabby was working on reprogramming a computer. Sometimes, Bree just wished she could carry on a conversation without mentioning anything that has to do with science or technology. Even though Bree was smart, didn't mean she had to obsess over it, but sometimes she had to when she was with Gabby.

"I know this is gonna sound crazy," Bree said getting Gabby's attention. "I feel like Jaden likes me."

"He needs you," Gabby said. Bree began to get excited; Gabby never talked about boys with her. "To do his problem sets."

And there it was.

Of course Gabby wouldn't agree with her. She sighed at looked over towards Jaden. He caught her glance and smiled before returning to his conversation.

"Me and Jaden? Impossible, right?"

Gabby nodded slowly in agreement.

"But we had this moment today. It was like he was gonna ask me to homecoming," Bree said trying to convince Gabby.

"Bree, have you ever heard the story of a girl who met a boy and changed the world?" Gabby asked.

Bree shook her head and waited for Gabby to go on.

"No," She said. "Because there isn't one! Look, who cares if people here don't like us, or if we don't get invited to silly dances? We have the brains. We're an amazing team, and someday, we're gonna blow them all away. But we need to focus."

It wasn't like Bree didn't agree with her, but she just wished for once Gabby could act like a teenage girl for once and obsess over boys like normal people. She loved Gabby, truly, but sometimes it was just like her entire life was being laid out in front of her and there were no stops along the way.

"Boys are a distraction," Gabby told her.

Bree sighed getting slightly frustrated. "You're right. You're always right."

Then the bell rang and they left to go back to class.

* * *

Stopping at their lockers, Bree and Gabby made their way down the hall. Bree could see Neveah passing out homecoming flyers for her campaign. Neveah was the meanest girl in the entire school, and for some stupid reason she was also the most popular. Bree rolled her eyes as Neveah gloated about herself.

As they were walking, Gabby ran into the principle and returned his laptop to him.

"All fixed, Principle Fragner. It won't crash when you download videos and it should run ten times faster."

"Well thanks, Gabby. Now I can catch up on my online tango lessons!" Mr. Fragner said posing and then gliding down the hall.

The two girls giggled at their strange principle's behavior.

Suddenly Bree's phone beeped. Seeing the message she squealed with excitement.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Gabby said looking concerned.

"Jaden texted!"

Gabby sighed, "I told you to forget about him."

"He texted me, unprovoked," Bree said seriously.

Her best friend quickly grabbed her phone to make sure she wasn't joking. Much to her surprise, Bree wasn't. She read the message aloud.

"Meet me after practice," Gabby looked at her friend's excited face. "With an 's'"

Bree nodded smiling.

"Have to ask, letter 'u', an important question. 'C' 'U' later. With a 'd'." Gabby handed the phone back to Bree and said, "Wow, even auto correct can't help this kid."

"Well, it, it must be about the dance. What else would be important?" Bree said getting more excited by the second.

Gabby took her friend by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Bree, Jaden Stark is not going to ask you to homecoming."

Bree was tired of this. In only one sentence, Gabby could either lift up your spirits or tear them down all together. She wasn't going to let it happen again. Bree lifted her phone and read aloud as she texted Jaden.

"'See you there'. T-h-e-_i_-r."

"You didn't," Gabby said groaning.

Bree grinned, "I'm going. To quote Julius Caesar, 'Cowards die a thousand deaths'!"

"You know Caesar got stabbed, right?" Bree just shrugged and walked off. Gabby quickly followed behind her.

Both girls were oblivious to Nevaeh Barnes, who was eavesdropping on them the entire time. Hearing their conversation made her furious; she would make sure Bree would end up embarrassed and alone on homecoming.

* * *

After school, Bree walked outside to the football field and saw the football team practicing. She saw Jaden wave to her, just before he got sacked by defense. The coach groaned in frustration.

"This is so ill advised," Gabby said sensing something would go wrong.

"Okay, now when Jaden comes over here, act normal. Don't say anything smart." Bree commanded.

Gabby rolled her eyes, but noticed Nevaeh Barnes walking in their direction with a crowd of other popular people.

"Uh, oh. I don't think I'm your problem," Gabby said to Bree.

"What? Why is Neveah coming over here? She doesn't even know who I am," Bree said getting nervous.

"Bonjour, ladies," Nevaeh said failing to pronounce the French word correctly. "What brings you here?"

Gabby could tell she was only pretending to be nice, but Bree was oblivious to it.

"Jaden invited us."

"Bree, you and Jayden aren't even on the same social radar." Nevaeh said. Then she began making gestures. "See, here's the social radar," then she pointed above the invisible circle, "And over here is Siberia." Then she pointed way about 'Siberia' almost jumping, "And over there, that's, that's you."

Several people who were watching them laughed at Bree.

Then Gabby spoke up, "Why do people even like you?"

"Well, I'm not the one who's trying to steal someone's homecoming date," Nevaeh said sounding innocent. "Bree thinks Jaden is asking her." Nevaeh said evilly.

"But Jaden and I have been dating, for like, seventeen, whole, days," Nevaeh continued.

Gabby looked down, knowing where this was going.

"And everyone knows that, except apparently, the school geniuses."

More laughing erupted from the crowd.

Bree didn't know what to say, she was too embarrassed to comprehend what was happening. "I… I never, I never said tha-,"

Nevaeh cut her off, "I know, what you saids and dids, pumpkin. And I know a crush when I see one, so back off."

Just then, Jaden came running over.

"Hey, what going on?" he asked.

"Oh, silly girl talk," Neveah said causally. "Hey Jaden, um, you're asking me to the dance, right?"

He glanced towards Bree, but she was trying to look away. As hard as she tried, she couldn't help but feel a few tears well up in her eyes. Then Jaden looked around at the crowd of people, then to Gabby, who was waiting to see if he actually cared about her best friend. He sighed and said,

"Yeah."

More people laughed.

"I knew it. But there have been some nasty rumors, in the kingdom," Nevaeh said with a fake smile.

Bree looked away. She felt like an idiot. She should have listened to Gabby, she was right. She was _always_ right.

Jaden walked up to her, but right now she felt no butterflies, nothing. At the moment all she wanted to do was run away, but she learned from her family that she always had to stay strong. As much as she liked running, running away would only make her seem weaker than she was.

"Um, Bree, what I wanted to ask you was, can we go over bojanci functions tomorrow?" Jade asked her. Bree couldn't say anything because of the lump forming in her throat, but she just nodded, trying to look strong.

"You know me, I'm clueless," Jaden said joking.

"Yes, we can see that," Gabby said angrily.

"Sorry to burst you bubble," Nevaeh said, not meaning it at all. "Sad face emoji," she said as she imitated the emoticon.

Once again, people laughed.

"Au revoir," she said, again, failing to pronounce it correctly. She laughed and began to walk off.

Bree stared up at Jaden, but then he too began to walk away.

"Let's go, Bree," Gabby said comforting. "I told you this was a bad idea."

Even when she was comforting, Gabby found a way to make sure you knew she was _always_ right. Bree couldn't really explain what she felt right then. She no longer felt sad or embarrassed, but she felt angry. All the bad things that had been building up in her all erupted at once. Without thinking, she called out to the one person she hated the most.

"Hey, Nevaeh!"

The popular girl, turned around, eyeing Bree. Bree herself couldn't even understand what she did next.

"My bubble is totally unburst, because I already have a boyfriend!"

Neveah and many other people looked around, confused. Gabby then ran right back up next to her friend.

"Bree, what are you doing?" she asked, wanting her friend to stop talking immediately. She knew Bree didn't actually have a boyfriend; she hadn't even been kissed before.

Bree ignored her and continued lying.

"You see, my boyfriend, so cute, total hot burger, and, and his name is…" Bree looked to Gabby for some help.

Gabby was panicking, but she wasn't going to let her friend get crushed, chopped, and then burned by Nevaeh. She thought for a quick second then told her the first name that popped into her mind, "Albert."

"Albert!" Bree repeated so Nevaeh could hear her. "That's right, he's varsity in five sports, genius IQ, and he volunteers with endangered animals."

"Orphan, endangered animals," Gabby added.

They both could tell Nevaeh didn't believe them.

"So, when can we meet this… Albert?" She asked the two girls.

"Oh, well, you see, the thing is," Bree said trying to stall for time to come up with another lie. Then an idea came to her, "He lives in Alaska."

"Right around the corner in Alaska, oh, for a second there I thought you were gonna pick some super remote place to cover up the fact that," Nevaeh paused for a second. "He doesn't exist."

Bree still stood confidently as Nevaeh turned, laughing, and walked away.

"What did you just get us into?" Gabby asked Bree in disbelief.

_What _did_ I get us into? _Bree thought, not exactly sure what she just did.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm so glad at least some people took an interest to this story. It's mostly going to be like How To Build a Better Boy, but the ending is a lot different. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Did anyone catch my LR reference? "She wasn't going to let her friend get crushed, chopped, and then burned by Nevaeh". Yeah, I do try. Anyway, hopefully I'll be updating every few days. Remember to review, follow, and favorite!**

**-Peyton **

**P.S. I guess I forgot to mention it, but my name is Peyton and I am a girl, just in case that wasn't clear.**


	3. Boys Are Like Old Smart Phones

As the two walked out of school, just about everyone turned to ask Bree about her 'boyfriend'. This was a huge mistake, and Bree had no idea how to get herself out of this one.

"Hey, Bree! Can't wait to meet your new boyfriend!" a random girl, Bree had never met, said as she walked past. Did the entire school know about it already?

"I don't know why I did that." Bree admitted to Gabby as they were walking.

"Temporary insanity?" Gabby suggested.

"Ahoy ladies!" a voice called to them. "Need a ride?"

They looked up to see Bree's two brothers standing by what Bree hoped, wasn't a taxi. Gabby must have been thinking the same think because she said,

"Uh, Bree, you're brother bought a cab."

"Adam, you bought a cab?" Bree asked in disbelief.

"I told him not to," Chase said speaking up next to his brother. Why couldn't Adam ever buy a normal car? First he bought a monster truck, and now a taxi cab.

"Uh, no, it's a _classic_ car," Adam explained, defending the cab.

"Do _you_ like it Gabby?" Chase asked, hoping she didn't.

"Absolutely, my grandpa used to have a car exactly like this!" she exclaimed. Then she added, "When he drove a cab."

Chase snickered at her remark.

"Look, I got a great deal on it and you guys only get the privilege of getting a ride because the seniors got out earlier because of homecoming," Adam explained.

"Oh, Bree, by the way, congrats on being owned by Nevaeh Barnes," Chase said as his phone beeped.

"How did you find out about that?" Bree asked him.

"Adam and I were watching from the art room window," Chase told her. He looked at his phone again, "And now, it's all over the school's website."

"Yeah, Bree, even _I _haven't done anything that pathetic," Adam said crossing his arms.

"Really?" Bree countered. "What about that time you cried when you thought your goldfish died?"

"That's not that pathetic," Gabby said.

"It wasn't a real goldfish, it was the food," Bree explained.

Adam looked upset, but before he could protest against her, Bree brought Chase into this, because he too was making fun of her.

"Or what about the time your _Wizardcraft_ avatar died, Chase?"

Chase looked embarrassed and stuttered trying to find the right words to reply.

"Do not disrespect a fallen hero. Craftar saved thousands with his magic!" Chase said defensively.

Gabby sighed, tired of the siblings fighting. She turned towards the eldest, "Just drive us home, Adam. Then we all arrive at the same price."

Bree smiled at her brothers and shrugged as if saying, _I win!_

* * *

The Davenport's house was anything but small. Donald Davenport was a billionaire up until last year, and his house definitely showed it. He had what seemed like hundreds of rooms, including his underground vaults and the Lab. The bionic teenagers lived below the house in an underground lab. It was where they both lived and trained for years. Although Bree still slept down there in her capsule, Davenport did give Bree her own room. She got it when she and Gabby became friends; Davenport thought Gabby would become suspicious of them if she knew Bree didn't have her own bedroom, considering the size of their house.

The four teens walked into the great room. Adam rushed by the others to make his way to the fridge to make some weird snack. Chase waited until the girls went upstairs to Bree's room and then he went down to the Lab to work on his homework for next week, since he'd finished his homework for the current week the week before. He was usually always a week ahead.

Once they were in Bree's room she fell back on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

She sighed remembering the time she lived in the Lab, before Leo and Tasha moved in. Back then, she didn't have to worry about school, or bullies, or having a date to homecoming.

"I wonder if it's too late to be home-schooled," _Again,_ she added in her head.

Gabby paced in her room, trying to find ways to cover up Bree's huge lie. "A fake boyfriend? How are we gonna pull that one off?"

"Well I'm not gonna create some online profile for some pretend boy." Bree said. "That's just creepy and lame."

"Agreed."

"Guess I'll just have to come clean. And be taunted for all eternity by Nevaeh and her minions." Bree sat up suddenly and asked, "I mean, why is Jaden even with her?"

Gabby looked at her with sympathy.

"I thought he was different." Bree admitted

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Gabby said sitting on the bed. "Boys are like old smartphones; they're buggy, they think too slowly-"

"And they crash, when you need them most." Bree finished.

Her best friend nodded. Then, a crazy idea came to her,

"Why don't we invent a better one?"

"What?" Bree asked, confused.

"What if we make you a boyfriend? An interactive, virtual boy, like, the best one ever!" Gabby said smiling.

Bree got excited, "And we do that how?"

"I spent the summer at coder camp," Gabby explained. "And you dad designs the coolest video game characters in the world! His software must be off the chain!"

"Well, yeah, and totally off limits. I mean, his office is locked up like his art vault," Bree told her standing. Bree shuddered, thinking of all the Davenportraits all shoved in one room, just above the Lab. It was a good thing it was a private collection… Bree wouldn't be able to stand the humiliation if anyone saw those hideous paintings.

"We don't need to get inside. We can just surf in, on bits of data," Gabby explained.

Then Bree realized what she meant, "So you wanna hack into my dad's secure network and build me some high-tech boyfriend?"

"Mm-hmm!" Gabby said grinning.

"That's insane," Bree said her smiling fading.

"I know, but it's better than letting Nevaeh win."

Bree sighed in defeat and said, "You'd better sleep over."

Gabby smiled and picked up her phone, "Let me text my mom." She sent the message and tossed her phone on Bree's bed. "Okay, I can!"

Bree laughed, but then she got serious. "Hey, but we cannot get caught. My dad is super secretive about his work."

"What's the big deal? It's a video game company, not the department of defense."

* * *

That was where Gabby was wrong. Donald Davenport didn't lose Davenport Industries; he just took on a job for the U.S. Military that he couldn't tell anyone about. The only person in his family that knew was Tasha. If Leo found out, he would "Leo up" all of his work. If Chase or Bree knew, they would just invade his privacy and obsess over letting them help him. And if Adam knew, well Adam would probably just spill pudding on his computer.

The same night Gabby was sleeping over, Donald was at Superior Gaming, a fake video game company that actually worked on high-tech assignments for the government. This was the night General McFee of the U.S. Military would oversee his work on a project called the X-17.

Rushing down the stairs, Davenport greeted the general.

"Welcome to my _amazing_ lab, general," Donald said, letting his ego take over.

"Alright Davenport, time to see what Uncle Sam's been paying you for," the General said.

"Oh, well if you just follow me-" Davenport said before the general and his sergeants walked past him.

"You could take the elevator," Donald said before quickly following General McFee to his lab.

As they entered the lab, they could see pure white machines and many people wearing protective suits so they weren't exposed to chemicals.

"Gentlemen, I give you the future birthplace, of the X-17," Donald said gesturing to the room. "The world's first covert robotic operative."

"It's an impressive achievement," the general said and then he added, "In theory. Are you prepared to move to the fabrication stage?"

"If you get the go ahead from the president, and I'll make history!" Donald said to the general.

"Consider it done," General McFee said as they shook hands.

"Thank you, sir."

"Jenks!" General McFee shouted to the sergeant. She followed him quickly out the door along with the others.

Davenport smiled and gave thumbs up to one of his co-workers. "I did it guy!" he said to the robot lying before him.

His lab assistants then left the lab, and Donald did as well, locking the door carefully behind him.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review, follow, favorite or whatever. **

**-Peyton**


	4. Building the Better Boy

Gabby sat on Bree's bed and groaned in frustration.

"Your dad's network has, like, twenty layers of encryptions," she told her friend.

"Even our microwave is password protected. You should see Adam struggling after school every day," Bree joked.

Gabby giggled at her comment.

"We can't quit," she said. "With this network, Albert could be totally virtual. He could call, text, and video chat all on his own! He'll be better than 3D," she paused trying to think of the right word.

"He'll be… 3D-licious."

"Hmm," Bree said in agreement.

Suddenly Gabby's laptop beeped and her face lit up. "We're in!"

Bree jumped on the bed, beside her to see the computer screen.

While they were hacking in, Davenport's office came to life. Downstairs, all of his secret computers and monitors appeared out of desks and the large computer revealed itself from behind locked doors. At the same time, the lab at Superior Gaming also turned on. The lights and the machine that was designing the X-17 both lit up, showing they were powered on.

"_Welcome to Superior Gaming Incorporated._" A voice said from Gabby's computer.

"This is it," Gabby said with excitement.

"_Begin prototype creation._" The voice continued. "_Enter geopolitical allegiance." _

"I don't know, Gryffindor?" Bree joked. Both girls laughed.

"America," Gabby said aloud as she typed it into the computer.

_"What is the product's home base?"_

"The high school," Bree suggested. Gabby entered it into the computer.

_"Who is the product's commander?"_

"You, duh." Gabby said to Bree.

_"Set character capability levels." _A series of scales appeared on Gabby's computer screen,

"Go big or go home, I always say," Gabby set the scales to the highest possible level.

"Gabs," Bree said. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Gabby smiled at her. "Hey, our circle may be small, but membership does have its privileges."

Then, they returned to the computer. "Now, tell me your ideal male human," Gabby said.

Before Bree could say anything, she interrupted, "And do not say Jaden. Aim higher."

"Well," Bree began. "He'd be tall, with brown hair. No! Blonde, with blue eyes."

"Yowzers," Gabby said as she typed in the information.

"And even though, he's super cute, he doesn't know it," then Bree turned to Gabby. And they said in unison, "Which makes him even cuter!"

"This is amazing, it's taking our data and turning it into virtual DNA," Gabby said in amazement as she look at her laptop.

"He would be super polite," Bree continued. "Almost, Canadian. He would be sensitive and brave and with just one look, he'd know exactly how I feel."

"Ooh! And he should be strong," Gabby added. "But without being a meat-head."

"And honest," Bree said. "I wouldn't have to guess what he's feeling all the time, he'd just… tell me."

"Mind blowing," Gabby said, knowing that wasn't how normal guys acted.

"I'd want him to notice the little things, be wise beyond his years. Going to homecoming with him wouldn't be awkward or scary like with other boys. And when he walks into the dance, holding my hand, it'll be perfect, like strolling down a rose petal path in sparkling moonlight in Paris," Bree said, getting lost in her thoughts.

"Wow, you've really thought about this," Gabby said, impressed.

"And everyone will be watching," Bree continued. "But it'll feel like were the only two people on Earth. And when we kiss, it'll be the perfect kiss. And the moment will burn, in my memory, forever, like a magical brain tattoo."

Bree didn't care how cheesy she was getting with this; it was her fantasy, and she that was exactly how she pictured her perfect boy. Jumping back on the bed beside Gabby, they watched as Albert came to life.

"Wow," Gabby said impressed, now, with herself. "Am I good or what?"

"Hello, Bree," Virtual Albert said to her.

He was everything Bree imagined he'd be. She fell in love just looking at him. He reached out his hand to her, but when she touched the screen, a giant electric shock sent both her and Gabby backwards.

The girls didn't realize they were actually designing the fabrication of the X-17. As Gabby raised the character capability level scales all the way, red lights began flashing in the lab. When she added all the other information, the system overloaded and there was a gigantic power surge.

_"Begin fabrication sequence." _The computerized voice echoed through the Superior Gaming lab as the X-17 was lowered into a pool of chemicals and began being constructed. Electric shocks from the machine hit the chemicals and the affect gave the X-17 a real looking exterior. When the electric shocks stopped, everything in the lab went dark. Only faint red flashing lights illuminated the Superior Gaming lab.

_"Fabrication Sequence Complete,"_ the voice said.

Just then, the X-17 began rising out of the pool of chemicals. It sat up immediately and rushed out of the lab. Using the super speed provided by Davenport, it escaped the lab without any detection.

Back in Bree's room, Gabby sat up on the bed, startled by the shock.

"Whoa," she said to herself. "That was crazy."

Then she looked around for her friend. "Bree?"

She found her lying on the ground with a dazed look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"I can still see him," she replied staring dreamily at the ceiling. "He was so… perfect."

Rolling her eyes, Gabby then smelled something that was a lot like smoke. She confronted her friend, "Do you smell smoke?"

Breaking out of her trance, Bree looked at Gabby.

"I think we may have fried some circuits," Gabby said.

Bree replied, "You can say that again."

Gabby of course didn't understand her, but Bree meant that getting the shock Albert made her feel like her bionic infrastructure was fried.

"Come on," Gabby and Bree then rushed down stairs to see the Davenport's smart home system, Eddy, sparking and smoking.

The two girls screamed as the sparks almost hit them. Bree then noticed something else. The elevator to the Lab was visible. Since they drained a lot of power from the house, it must be stuck. Panicking and trying to get her friend to avoid seeing the elevator, she quickly rushed into Davenport's office, pulling Gabby in with her.

When they entered the dimly lit room, the two girls saw how much damage they truly did. The large super computer was completely destroyed and smoking, along with many other computer monitors.

"Did we do this?" Bree asked, shocked by the mess.

"Unless they make computers in extra crispy cassian style, I'd say yes," Gabby replied wincing as she looked at the sparks flying from the computer. "But hey, at least we killed Eddy, right?"

"Oh, no!" Bree groaned. "When my dad sees this, and found out we killed Eddy, he's gonna kill _me_!"

Just then, the two girls heard a noise outside the room. "Wait here," Gabby told Bree. She then ran out of the room to see what the noise was. Peeking out of the door, she looked to the right towards the front door, assuming that was the noise. Gabby carefully walked out of the office.

"Busted."

Gabby jumped and whipped her head around. Leaning against the modern-style stair case was Chase.

"Chase," Gabby said, fake smiling. "I thought you were asleep."

"Oh, no," Chase said laughing slightly. "Justice never sleeps. I'm the man of the house right now, the keeper of the realm."

"What about Adam?" Gabby pointed out.

Chase gave her a look, and then pointed towards the kitchen where Adam was carefully trying to get a bunch of cookies to float in the sink, which appeared to be filled with milk. He was ultimately failing; all the cookies just sank to the bottom.

"I see your point," Gabby said.

"Anyway, trespassing in our dad's office," Chase said as Gabby turned back to him. "Is a major offense."

"Well, I'd appreciate your discretion," Gabby said turning back towards Mr. Davenport's office.

Chase quickly stepped in front of her and blocked the door.

"Well," he said. "It will not come cheap."

"That sounds kinda creepy," Gabby said looking at him. She sighed, "What do you have in mind?"

"Homecoming," Chase said simply. "You. And me."

Gabby shook her head, "Unthinkable."

"Come on! Just, expand you mind."

"I do not believe in school sponsored romantic events," she told him. "It's a front for the corsage industry. I read about it online."

Then suddenly a bright light flashed through the window.

"That's unfortunate," Chase said. Then he pointed towards the window by the door, "'Cause that's my dad's car pulling in."

Suddenly Bree poked her head out of the office. Not expecting to see Chase, she tried to laugh it off. "What, what's going on?"

Gabby finally gave in, "Fine. Cover for me." She then followed Bree back into Davenport's office to try and sort things out.

"Like, okay, like fine, like were going? Yes! We're going, ha!" Chase said giddily as he left to come up with a plan to distract Mr. Davenport.

* * *

**Okay, I realize this must be pretty boring so far. I haven't done much with Lab Rats yet, but don't worry. The next chapter will have something completely different from HtBaBB. I'll post that today, probably in a few minutes. Review, follow, and favorite!**

**-Peyton**


	5. And Now There's a Bionic Problem

"Adam!" He called to his brother. "I need your help."

His older brother groaned as, yet another cookie fell to the bottom of the sink. "Why don't these things float?"

Chase rolled his eyes, "Come on."

He grabbed his brother and dragged him away from the kitchen and into the great room. He began explaining his plan to distract Davenport.

"Wait," Adam said realizing something. "If you get to go to homecoming with Gabby, then what do I get?"

"Uh," Chase thought for a moment. "I'll get you a pet rock."

Adam's face lit up. "Really? Dude, you're the best!"

The younger bionic watched as his brother ran out of the room to prepare for their plan. Even though Adam was two years older, Chase was about a million times smarter.

Just then, Davenport walked through the door. He was on his way to his office when Chase spoke up.

"Welcome home, Mr. Davenport. How's my favorite role model?" Chase said making Donald jump. He sighed and looked at Chase.

"How much do you want Chase?" Davenport asked reaching for his wallet. "Is it twenty bucks, is that enough?"

"Davenport, you're so cynical," Chase said walking over to Donald and leading him to the couch. "Maybe, I just want to celebrate you."

"Who wouldn't?" Davenport said with his huge ego. "But not now, Chase. I have work to do." He tried to walk back to his office.

"No, no, work can wait," Chase said turning him around again. "Tasha and Leo are out of town. That means it's you time. You know, why don't you chillax-ify. Vegatize."

Chase could tell his plan was working, but not well enough. He saw Adam sneaking back into the kitchen as he was talking to Davenport.

"Is something burning?" Davenport asked, turning towards the kitchen.

"Spot of chamomile tea?" Adam asked as he walked over with a cup.

Davenport stared at the cup, longingly. He took it and looked grateful.

"Why don't we come over here and settle into your, thinking chair," Adam led Davenport to the red chair opposite of the couch. As he sat down, Chase pulled the back so it would recline.

"We'll even throw on some of your favorite songs. The ones sung by you," Chase said as he hit a button on a remote that was lying on the coffee table. One of Davenport's awful versions of Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, began to play softly in the great room.

"Oh, I love this one. I sang it so well," Davenport said still bragging about himself.

"There you go. How do you feel now?" Chase asked.

Donald took a sip of tea and said, "Comfortable. Suspicious, but-"

Adam clapped and Davenport's mini waterfall turned on and water began flowing softly down some rocks.

"Comfortable," Donald finished.

He yawned and began falling asleep in the chair.

Adam carefully took the cup of tea from him and set it down on the coffee table.

"Okay," Chase said knowing his work was done.

He walked towards the office, with Adam following, and opened the door.

"Alright what's the big emergency-," Chase screamed as he saw the state of Davenport's office.

"Cool! I didn't know he was remodeling!" Adam said obliviously.

Gabby and Bree turned to them and smiled, acting like nothing was wrong.

"Keep your cookies in a jar!" Gabby told Chase.

"Oh, too late for that. All the cookies are in the sink right now," Adam told her.

Gabby shook her head and then she explained, "We couldn't let Neveah get the best of us so I hacked into your dad's computer and designed Bree a boy."

Chase was speechless and just stood there with his mouth open.

"Not just any boy," Bree continued. She leaned onto Gabby, "The best boy ever."

The two smiled again.

"Okay. I'm gonna go throw up," Chase said turning to leave the room. "Good luck with this ladies."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Gabby called after him. "So I guess our deal is off?"

Chase turned back around and shut the door.

"Wait, what deal?" Bree asked.

Before Adam could blurt anything out, Chase said, "A very personal and private deal, which is none of you concern," He then turned to Gabby and said, "Okay, when I told you I'd cover for you, I didn't mean all this!" Chase said looking around the office.

Gabby smiled at him, knowing he would eventually cave.

"Ugh, er, fine! Just go to school tomorrow. I have a free period in the morning," Chase told them, giving in. "I'll handle this."

"And you really think you can fix all this?" Gabby laughed a little.

Chase scoffed and elbowed Bree as if saying _look at her, she really has no idea how smart I am_, "Ha! Easy there hot shot. You're not the only one who knows their way around a motherboard."

The two girls left the room with Adam, as Chase stayed behind wondering what he just got himself into. How was he supposed to fix all this? Of course he was the smartest person in the world and fixing the computer would be simple, but Davenport practically lived in his office. There was no way he wouldn't notice Chase in there.

Bree and Gabby went back upstairs to Bree's room and got ready for bed. As soon as Bree put her head on the pillow, she fell asleep. She'd had a long day and she needed some sleep.

* * *

It felt like she'd only been asleep for a few minutes, but when she woke up it was one thirty in the morning. Something felt off, and Bree didn't know what. Suddenly she felt a glitch coming on. Bree tried her best to control it but she couldn't. She super sped out of the room and crashed into a wall in the hallway. _It couldn't be because of my capsule, I've gone a few nights without sleeping in it before, _Bree thought. Not knowing what else to do, she managed to get herself to the lab without any side stops to China.

As she arrived in the lab, she tapped on Chase's capsule. "Chase, wake up!"

His eyes sprung open and he looked surprised to see her.

"Bree?" He said, his voice echoing from his capsule. "What are you doing?"

"I think something's wrong with my bionics," She admitted biting her lip. "I didn't know what else to do. Can you help me?"

Reluctantly, Chase pressed a button on the inside of his capsule and the front half lowered down so he could step out. He led her to Davenport's desk and told her to get in her capsule. He then powered up one of the super computers so he could figure out what was wrong. Chase had the computer scan her body to decode the problem. When it was done, he looked at the monitor in astonishment.

"Bree," he said as his sister stepped out of her capsule. "Did you do anything that could have affected your bionic infrastructure today?"

"No, I don't think so, why?" She asked wonder what the big deal was.

"The computer shows that one of your bionic components has been short-circuited," Chase said seriously.

"Is that a bad thing?" Bree asked cautiously.

` "Of course it's a bad thing!" Chase said freaking out.

"Well I'm sorry okay? I don't know what could've… oh," Bree stopped realizing something.

"What do you mean, oh…," Chase asked mocking her tone.

"You know how Gabby and I kind of made that virtual boy?" Bree asked. Chase nodded. "Well… when he was done, I touched the computer screen and it shocked me. That's what made Davenport's computers die."

"What?" Chase shouted at her. "Do you realize what this means?"

"No! And I appreciate it if you just told me instead of pacing around the lab like a maniac!" Bree shouted back.

By then, Adam had woken up and was watching them. He stepped out of his capsule and said, "What's going on?"

"What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on!" Chase snapped at him. "Bree short-circuited the bionic component in her left leg."

Adam just stared at him with a blank expression on his face.

Chase sighed, then spoke in a baby voice, "Bree's leg is gonna go boom, boom."

"Oh…" Adam said finally understanding.

On the other hand, Bree screamed, "What?"

"If you short-circuit one of you bionic components, the others start working twice as hard. That means all the power could go to your leg and cause it to, well, explode. Or, it could increase your heart rate, like when Douglas replaced your chip, and your heart could explode. Either way, something is going to explode," Chase explained.

Bree began to panic. "You can fix it, right?"

"Maybe, I might be able to repower to short-circuited part, but it would take time," Chase said.

"Well how long?" Bree asked impatiently.

"About twenty-four hours," Chase told her.

She groaned. This was a nightmare. First Neveah embarrassed her, then she destroyed Davenport's office, and now she has a bionic emergency.

"Get back in your capsule, we may as well start now, the faster the better," Chase commanded her.

Once she was back in her capsule, Adam started typing around randomly on the cyber desk. Chase grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away. He recalculated her bionic levels and messed around with the power.

"Okay, I hope this works," Chase said. He then pressed the button.

Her capsule lit up and Bree felt a sharp pain in her leg. All she could do was hope whatever Chase was doing would work. The lights faded and she stepped out.

"Well," Chase said. "How do you feel?"

"The same," Bree admitted. "What did you do?"

"I put a small bionic generator in your leg. It should take twenty-four hours for it to go back to normal. Once the times up, we have to take the generator out, or else-," Bree cut him off.

"Let me guess, my leg will explode?"

Chase nodded grimly. "Just, whatever you do, do not use your bionics. The generator isn't very powerful. It will only generate enough power to keep your bionics level with each other. If you put your bionics into action, the generator might get stuck in your leg and stop admitting its power, and then we'd be back at square one."

"Got it. No bionics for twenty-four hours," Bree repeated.

"Now, go get some rest. I think we all need it," Chase said as he and Adam returned to their capsules.

Bree retreated back to her bedroom where she saw Gabby sleeping soundly on an air mattress on the floor. _Thank goodness she didn't wake up_, Bree thought. With a lot of effort, Bree eventually fell back asleep, only to wake up again for school.

* * *

**I hope you liked chapter five, it was pretty long, but I personally think I ended it where I needed to. Hopefully more people will check out this story, it isn't very fun when no one likes your story. But, thanks to everyone that's reading it. I'll probably update tomorrow or the day after.**

**-Peyton**


	6. This Is A National Emergency!

When Davenport awoke that morning, he found himself curled up in a chair in the great room. His eyes snapped open and he lifted his head to try to see what time it was.

Chase, who'd gotten up again that night shortly after Bree's visit, was in Davenport's office. He tinkered with a wire while trying to keep his eyes open. He had gotten very little sleep the night before. Chase yawned and shook his head, jolting himself awake.

Davenport stood from his chair and picked up his briefcase, which was dropped by the door. He walked over to his office door. Bree and Gabby suddenly rushed down the stairs past him.

"Bye dad!" Bree called.

"See you, Mr. Davenport!" Gabby said over her shoulder.

Davenport stumbled a little as the girls rushed past him. He turned around and activated Eddy's monitor. He entered a six-digit passcode and the door to his office creaked open. Just as he was about to enter his phone rang.

Chase noticed the door open and began to panic. He dropped what he was doing, literally and ran around the office trying to hide the mess.

"General McFee," Davenport said as he answered the phone.

_"I've been trying you for hours," _the general said over the phone. _"You better get down to the lab, now! There's been… an incident." _

Donald was oblivious to Chase running around the room behind him.

"I-I, yes, of course, I-I-I'm on my way," Mr. Davenport hung up the phone, while behind him in his office; Chase hit the ground to avoid being seen.

Donald began towards the door, and then turned around to go find his laptop. He walked past the door, just as Chase tiptoed over and shut the door carefully.

* * *

Adam ended up driving Bree and Gabby to school. He parked the car and then left them to go to his first class. The two girls were making their way to the front door, when they passed Neveah and she stopped them.

"Oh, Bree!" She called in a sing-song voice. "Well, surprise." She failed to pronounce even that word correctly.

"We're late for class," Gabby said trying to avoid talking to the she-devil

"You're new boyfriend just added me," Neveah called making them stop and turn towards her. "Talk about Gorgee McGorgeous, phew!" She fanned herself.

"What?" the two girls said in unison, both confused. They rushed over and took Nevaeh's phone to see what she was talking about.

"Who created this page?" Bree asked Gabby.

"I didn't," Gabby replied. "He's already connected to half the school."

She looked at Nevaeh and then said, "Heh, Albert's gone viral!"

"Oh, don't act so surprised," The cheerleader said taking her phone back. "Admit it. You created a fake boyfriend profile. A faux-beaux-file, if you will." She and the girls surrounding her all laughed.

"No we didn't," Bree said defensively. She really had to keep her emotions in check to make sure she didn't glitch. She already had to keep the problem from Davenport, if she accidently glitches in front of Neveah everyone would just think of her as an even bigger freak.

"Yeah?" Nevaeh said. "Prove me wrong."

The girls exchanged looks, unsure of what to say next. Suddenly they heard sound of a car pulling up near them.

It was an orange sports car that looked rather expensive. Everyone starred as a tall blonde-haired teenager got out. He was probably the most attractive being anyone had ever seen. He started towards Bree and Gabby, tossing his car keys to Jaden, who caught them in surprise.

Gabby looked from the boy to Bree, and she thought the impossible had happened.

"It's him," Bree said, not taking her eyes off the boy.

"It can't be," Nevaeh and Gabby said in unison, with different tones of voice.

"It's Albert," Bree said dreamily.

"There you are," the tall blonde said as he reached Bree.

"There she is? There you are!" Gabby said watching the two.

"I can't believe it!" Bree said surprised and excited.

"Uh Albert," Gabby interrupted. "I don't mean to intrude but, what are you doing here?"

"My dad got transferred from D.C.," He replied simply.

Nevaeh cleared her throat.

Albert smiled at her, "Well, if it isn't friend number eighty-two, Nevaeh. That's heaven spelled backwards," Albert said to the people around them.

Many girls giggled at his comment.

"Yes, hi, so… let me get this straight. You and Bree are dating?" Nevaeh asked curiously.

"No," Albert said seriously. Several people laughed, and Bree looked down disappointed. She knew it was too good to be true.

"It's more than dating," He continued. Everyone stopped laughing and paid attention. Bree looked up at him, hopefully. He approached the crowd of people.

"You guys know how it is, when you meet the one. That one person you're really meant for. It's like being alive for the first time," Albert said to them. Many girls cooed at his words. "That's how Bree makes me feel."

"Well," Nevaeh interrupted. "Welcome to McMaster High, make sure you don't fall in with the wrong crowd," she said looking at Bree.

She smiled at Albert then said to her 'minions', "Let's go ladies."

As she walked off, Albert turned to a group of girls and said, "Alright, now who'd like to show me to the register's office?"

There was a chorus of 'I will's and 'me, me, me!'s from the group of squealing girls. As they left, Gabby and Bree looked around, confused.

"What just happened?" Bree asked.

"I don't know," Gabby said. Then realizing what she said, she added, "yet. I don't know, yet."

The girls shrugged and rushed into the building for class.

* * *

At the Superior Gaming Lab Donald Davenport threw down a broken piece of his machine in frustration. The entire lab was destroyed and the X-17 was nowhere to be found; they had no trace of it whatsoever.

"This will take months to repair!" Davenport shouted. "Who could have broken in?"

"Locks were busted from the inside," said General McFee. "This wasn't a break in. It was an escape. Someone hacked into the server and activated the X-17."

"After a year of planning, it… it actually worked?" Davenport said in amazement.

The general nodded.

"Well of course it worked!" Davenport yelled excitedly in the general's face. "I am AWESOME! Ha! Who's the man with the genius plan, making the androids I'm the man, oh boy! Oh boy!" he started jumping around like a maniac.

"Did you hear what I just said?" General McFee said seriously. "We were hacked. Our security's been breached. The prototype is at large. This is a national emergency! Do I make myself clear?"

Davenport swallowed, "Oh, boy."

Just then, Sargent Jenks came over with pictures of the video footage from the night before. General McFee took them and looked at them, squinting, trying to figure out what he was looking at. Sargent Jenks walked over and flipped the image right side down for him,

"It's an honest mistake…" she said before noticing his angry look. She retreated back to her spot next to Davenport.

"These are useless," McFee said. "Someone must've seen something!"

"The X-17 is designed to infiltrate its surroundings without being detected, sir," Donald explained.

"Yeah?" he said approaching Donald. "Well, maybe you designed it too well! It could be anywhere!"

"Or anyone," Davenport added.

"Jenks," the general said sternly looking at the sergeant. "Tell me you have a witness."

"Nothing solid sir," she said equally as stern. "Just a lady walking her dog last night."

"Did she give a description?"

"Yes, sir," She pulled out a piece of paper and read from it, "She said he was, super cute candy sugar in my eyeholes and the honorary mayor of hunky-town, sir."

The general narrowed his eyes at Jenks, trying to decipher what she meant.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is a little shorter. I'll probably post another later today. Anyway, who else is glad Lab Rats is on again regularly? I feel like they haven't shown anything in forever! But of course Armed and Dangerous aired, but it was just kinda... there. There was still a week in between for me to wait for the next episode. Oh well, that doesn't matter now. I'm just glad it's finally back.**

**-Peyton**


	7. Muscle Based Man Angel (aka Albert)

Albert was standing at his locker while Bree and Gabby watched from a distance.

"I don't think of it as snowboarding," he said to the people around him. "I think of it as forming a mystical connection to the mountain, entering that place where your soul flies. It's the sensation the Inuit people call _cuvea sungna_."

"Where did he come from?" Gabby asked Bree. For the first time in her life, Gabby didn't understand something. Albert just appeared out of nowhere, there had to be some sort of explanation. He isn't even supposed to exist! "We have to figure this out."

Bree glanced over at Albert who was currently taking of his jacket to reveal a tight shirt that revealed his body. The girls around him squealed in delight. "Uh, huh," Bree said staring at his body in a trance.

Suddenly Marnie and Ella came running over towards the girls.

"I'm sorry," Marnie said as she reached them. "But Ella and I just have to tell you, Albert is so evolved. He's sweet, but he's a boy, boy too. He's emotionally ambidextrous!"

"Marnie, it is so much more than that. Albert is like," Ella paused trying to find the right words. "Huuuuhuah! You know?"

Gabby was taken aback by her strange description; she looked at Bree expecting her to be just as confused. To her surprise, Bree squealed and said,

"I know what you mean!"

Sighing as the other girls ran off Gabby said, "People don't just appear out of thin air!"

Just then, Albert walked over to them. "Ladies," He said. "May I escort you to class?"

Bree nodded and he put his arm around her. Together the two started off down the hall. Gabby looked after them before saying,

"Hey, guys. Wait up!"

They arrived at biology, and that day they were going to do a frog dissection. Their teacher had asked Gabby to explain how to properly dissect the frogs. She stood at the front of the classroom, before the chalkboard, explaining and referencing to the pictures she drew. As she finished, she picked up a frog to show everyone.

Albert stood up suddenly, catching Gabby completely off guard. He ran to the front of the room, grabbed the bucket of frogs and the frog she was holding and rushed out of the room. Gabby watched in surprise as everyone followed him out the door and outside into the fresh air.

The tall blonde carefully turned the bucket over into a nearby bush, releasing all the frogs into the wild. Bree smiled at him, proud to call him her boyfriend. He smiled back and took her hand, leading her back inside.

"There goes my lesson plan," grumbled Gabby as she watched the couple walk down the hall away from biology.

She sighed, grabbed her books and left the classroom to go to her locker. Gabby couldn't help but feel a little left out around the two. Albert was supposed to help Bree, but now he's just stealing her away.

Gabby was so lost in thought; she didn't notice Adam turning the corner and the two collided. Adam remained upright but Gabby, unfortunately, stumbled and lost her footing, falling to the ground.

"Oops," he said offering her a hand up. "Sorry, Gabby. I didn't see you."

"It's okay, Adam," Gabby said as she took his hand, stood, and then dusted herself off. Picking up her books, she asked, "Where were you going in such a hurry anyway?"

"Oh um, nowhere," Adam said slightly blushing. "I just was walking the new girl, Zoey, to class.

Gabby didn't know anything about romance, but she could sense something happening here. She shrugged it off though; it wasn't something she wanted to get involved with. She had her own problems.

"Hey, have you met Albert?" she asked changing the subject.

"No, why?" Adam asked as the two began walking to lunch.

"It's just," Gabby paused, at a loss for words. Today was too weird for her. First she didn't understand something, and then she was at a loss for words. What was happening to the universe? "You know that boy I created for Bree last night, on my laptop.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with Albert?" Adam asked curiously.

"That's the thing. Albert _is_ the boy. Only, today he shows up and he's real. Could you explain that?" Gabby asked looking up at him.

Adam gave her a blank look. He never did much thinking. Gabby's question must have just gone through one ear and out the other.

"No, of course not, because that doesn't just happen!" Gabby exclaimed.

"But it did," Adam said.

"Yeah, that's what I don't understand," Gabby told him. As they approached her locker she said to Adam, "Just keep an eye out for him. I don't know why but, I have a bad feeling about him."

Adam nodded and walked away. Gabby assumed he was going to lunch, but instead of heading straight, which led to the cafeteria, he turned right. The only thing down that hallway was the band room, the chorus room, and the art room. She didn't understand why he went that way, but she didn't question it. Instead, she opened her locker, threw her books in and headed to lunch.

Gabby bought her lunch and sat at her and Bree's usual table. Adam never showed up and Chase was still trying to fix the mess the girls made in Davenport's office. When Albert and Bree walked outside, practically everyone moved over to make room for them at their table. As Bree approached Gabby, she smiled but didn't sit down with her. Gabby's own smile fell when she saw the small table, umbrella and violinist all on a picnic blanket formally set up on the football field. Gabby stood up and watched as Albert took Bree's tray and put it down for her. She sighed as the two began eating in the romantic setting.

"Guess it's just me now," Gabby said to herself, feeling like she just lost her best friend.

After lunch, Bree had art class with Albert and Adam. She was currently painting a girl wearing a blue polka dot dress. As instructed by Gabby, Adam kept an eye on Albert. Though, he saw nothing wrong with Albert, he seemed to be a nice genuine guy. Bree looked over to Albert and smiled, and then she saw his painting. It was a perfectly painted portrait of Bree. He looked at her and grinned.

During free period, the two walked out and sat in the front of the school on a bench near the parking lot. Bree was showing Albert her favorite book, _War and Peace_, they laughed together as Bree tried to read it to him. At the moment Bree felt better than she had in her entire life. Albert was everything she could ever dream of. And now, because of him, she was the most popular girl in school, even more popular than Nevaeh. She couldn't have been happier.

* * *

Gabby found Albert alone in the library with a stack of books in front of him. She sat down beside him, figuring the best way to figure out where he came from was to ask him. So far, she had many good theories of how he got here.

"_War and Peace_," Albert said picking up the book. "Bree's favorite!"

He began flipping through the book. Gabby looked at him oddly, wondering what he was doing. She shook her head and turned to look at him.

"I figured out who you are!" she exclaimed. "It's so obvious."

"Wow. That book is deep," Albert said as he finished flipping the pages. He put the book aside and picked up another.

"You're from the video game company!" Gabby concluded.

Albert looked at her strangely.

"This is like, a viral marketing campaign," she explained. "Right? Its genius. They let someone hack into their game, and then the next day an actor shows up in makeup as the character you designed. I am totally gonna buy this game!" Gabby said proud of herself for figuring it out.

"So what is this?" She asked grabbing at Albert's face. "Volcanized rubber?"

"My name's Albert Banks," he said. "I'm from Glacier Falls Al-."

"Alaska," Gabby finished. "I know. You must've studied for this all night. And, you've done a great job; the look on Nevaeh's face was epic."

"Anything to make Bree happy." Albert said as he picked up the stack of books and brought them over to a cart. Gabby followed him, continuing.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," she said. "You're going a little overboard."

"_Pride and Prejudice_," Albert said as he picked up the book. Gabby watched as he flipped the pages of the book, yet again. He paused a few times and made comments. "Scoundrel." He paused again, "Marriage proposal?" again, "Spit it out Mr. Darcy!" and again, "Yes."

Gabby watched in amazement at his accuracy. She had read that book a million times, and the pages he paused at were the exact pages those things occurred.

"This is what I mean," she said as he put the book back. "You're being a little too awesome. And when you go home, Bree will be crushed. And I'll be left to pick up the pieces."

"I'm not an actor," Albert explained. "And I'm not leaving here until I complete my mission. I'm going to kiss Bree at homecoming, the perfect kiss."

"There you go again with the sappy stuff!" Gabby said becoming annoyed.

"Thanks for setting me and Bree up, but I can take it from here," Albert said, and then he sat down with another stack of books.

Gabby's phone rang, causing her to snap out of her confused trance.

"Hey Chase," Gabby said picking up.

"Gabby, what is going on?" Chase asked.

"How's everything going with the computer," Gabby asked ignoring his question.

"Oh the computer, oh it's, you know, its," he said. "It's horrible! Okay, I was gonna give you a call, but then I saw a picture of this muscle based man angel on my sister's photo feed."

Gabby sigh, "Okay, Chase, don't freak out. But, the boy we designed, he kind of… showed up."

"What?" Chase shouted through the phone.

"There's an explanation for this, I just haven't found it yet," Gabby said trying to calm him down.

"I'll explain it for you," Chase told her, still freaking out. "You have created life from the prime evil void!"

"Thanks for not freaking out," Gabby said sarcastically.

"This-This will cause chaos of epic proportions! It will tear the fabric of space-time!" Chase explained. "Don't you see? There is no version of the logical universe, where my sister should have a boyfriend!"

"Chase, climb down from the ceiling!" Gabby told him. "We can't figure out what's going on until you've fixed that computer. Have you switched the memory chip?"

"Yeah, I tried that, okay? But the transceiver-," Gabby cut him off.

"No, the refractory memory chip."

"Oh…" Chase said now understanding. He'd missed most of school that day (which he hated since the only reason he woke up in the morning was to go to school) to fix the stupid computer. Davenport had millions of passcodes and security locks. He got the computer up and running in now time, all he had to do was fix the memory chip and get through all the security blocks.

"Call me when it's done," Gabby told him, hanging up the phone.

She looked over her shoulder to look for Albert, but when she did, he was gone. Just then, the bell rang signaling the end of free-period. Gabby hurried out of the library to find Bree. She bumped into her in the hallway, after Bree was apparently being swarmed by her new-found 'fans'.

"I have been looking everywhere for you!" Gabby nearly shouted at her.

"Sorry," Bree said guiltily, "I was just hanging out with Marnie and Ella."

_Marnie and Ella?_ Gabby thought. _When did she start hanging out with them?_

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about Albert," Gabby started, but Bree cut her off.

"Okay, let me stop you right there. I get it; you're upset that I'm spending so much time with Albert. Look, I'm sorry, okay? But in my defense, he just got here from Alaska today. We needed to catch up."

"Catch up?" Gabby as incredulously. "He didn't even exist two days ago!"

Bree shrugged and walked past her. Gabby huffed and then followed her.

* * *

**Here's chapter 7, I tried to make it a bit longer to make up for the shorter chapter yesterday. Also, there's a tiny subtle hint for the next fanfiction I'll probably write. Maybe you found it, but if you didn't, oh well. Review, follow, and favorite please!**

**-Peyton**


	8. If Only Jaden told Nevaeh 'No'

The two girls walked outside to see the next gym class starting. The two looked and saw both Jaden and Albert doing pushups.

"Eighty-nine, ninety, ninety-one!" One coach counted as Jaden did his pushups. "New record!"

Jaden stood up and a couple people gave him high-fives, but their attention was soon turned to Albert who was still doing pushups.

"One-sixty-one, one-sixty-two, one-sixty-three," The football coach counted as Albert continued to do countless pushups. Nevaeh looked in both amazement and horror, as did many other students. "One-sixty-four, one-sixty-five, one-sixty-six, one-sixty-seven, one-sixty-eight, one-sixty-nine! Okay, kid stop! I can't even count that high!" the coach said in amazement.

He eyed Albert for a moment and then asked, "You ever played football, Alaska?"

"No sir, but I did used to throw salmon on my dad's boat."

"Try this fish on for size," the coach said handing him a football. He then called to another student. "Gleeson, go long!"

Trever Gleeson, a junior, ran down the football field, preparing to catch the football. He stopped a few yards down and turned. Albert waved forward, signaling him to go farther. He was almost halfway down the field as Albert took position. Nevaeh and Jaden stood watching him, wondering if he could really make the pass.

With incredible speed and strength, Albert threw the football across the field to Gleeson. When Trever tried to catch it, the football actually sent him flying backwards into the equipment shed. He burst through the wall and landed in a heap.

"Did you see that?" Bree asked Gabby in amazement.

"Unbelievable!" The football coach shouted, greatly impressed with Albert.

"More like un-possible," Gabby said in disbelief.

Trever climbed out of the destroyed shed and shook himself off.

"I'm okay!" he shouted.

Albert smiled, then noticed Bree and ran over to her.

"Hey," he said, putting an arm around her.

"Hi," she said grinning.

"Come on," then Albert led her away from Gabby, yet again.

Back on the football field, Nevaeh put her hands on her hips.

"It doesn't make any sense," she said.

"Yeah," Jaden agree. "I never saw her with a guy like him.

"Jaden, sweetie," Nevaeh said to her boyfriend of seventeen days. "No one ever saw her at all. I mean, what is there to see?"

Jaden looked up and watched as Bree walked off with Albert. He thought about what Nevaeh said. There was a lot to see about Bree, but no one ever took the time to even notice her. Everything about her was perfect. Her smile, the way she laughed when she was nervous, how she tried to hide how brilliant she truly was. Every little piece of her was perfect. But more importantly, every part of Bree was _real_.

* * *

At the end of the day, Bree walked out of the school and she couldn't stop smiling. What was predicted to be the most humiliating day of her life had turned out to be the best day ever. Her smile grew when she saw Albert's sports car pull up near the school.

She began quickly walking towards the car when she heard a voice call her name.

"Hey, Bree! Weren't we gonna meet today about the test on chapter four?"

Bree turned around to see Jaden approaching her. She completely forgot. She was so focused on hanging out with Albert she forgot she promised Jaden she'd help him study. A look of hurt crossed his face as she told him,

"Oh… no. I-I spaced. And I promised Albert I'd show him around."

She then turned to go to Albert without a moment of hesitation in her mind.

Jaden watched in disappointment as Albert helped Bree into his car. _There goes the one time a day I got to spend time with Bree._ Jaden thought miserably to himself. He liked spending time with her, but if it wasn't just for studying, people wouldn't consider him as cool or popular anymore. Albert waved to him kindly before he got into the car himself and drove off. Jaden readjusted his backpack and sighed, wishing he'd said something else to Nevaeh yesterday. If he changed on little word in their conversation, maybe things would be different. If only he told her _no_.

* * *

It took Gabby a while, but she eventually tracked down Albert and Bree in the park. Of course due to her allergies, it was hard for her to keep up with them, while not sneezing her head off.

"Bree," Albert said seriously. Gabby sneezed behind the couple. "I need to ask you something."

She sneezed again.

"Wow guys, there's a lot of," Gabby sneezed again. "A lot of pollen out here."

She was pretty oblivious to how she was interrupting their romantic moment. She and Bree never went to the park, or anywhere outside for that matter, because of her allergy to pollen. It was strange; it seemed like Bree suddenly like things she always hated before. Throughout the entire day, Bree seemed to be changing. Out of nowhere, she liked art, she hung out with Marnie and Ella, and she was obsessing about Albert. Bree _never _obsessed about boys, it was just something she and Gabby never did.

"Uh, Gabby, could we have a moment alone?" Bree asked.

"That's fine, it's just the tree of us," Gabby said smiling, not understanding what she meant. Her smile faded as she looked between the two. Bree meant, _without_ her.

"Oh," she said. "Okay, I'll just… be over here. Next to the ragweed."

Gabby hated ragweed and the minute she stepped closer, she began sneezing again. And because of her sneezing she couldn't even try to listen to Albert and Bree's conversation.

"Bree, will you go to homecoming with me?" Albert asked taking her hands.

"Yes," she said excitedly. Then she realized something, "No, I-I mean no."

"It's too soon, isn't it?" Albert asked, looking disappointed.

"I mean," Bree sighed. "This is… this is crazy. You could ask, any other girl in school, someone who's just as put together as you are. People just don't really look at me that way." She said knowing she wasn't good enough for him.

He looked at her, "That's not an answer."

She smiled a little, and then looked over at Gabby who was still sneezing uncontrollably by the ragweed plants.

"Hey, could you excuse me for just a second?" Bree asked Albert.

"Yeah."

She walked over to Gabby and asked her, "Hey, are you okay?"

"No," she said, deciding to confront Bree about her feelings. "I'm not. Don't you think this is moving a little fast? This wasn't part of the game plan."

"What game plan?" Bree asked, confused.

"The unstoppable team!" Gabby said smiling. "We're gonna study hard, graduate early, go to Harvard, become millionaires, win Nobel prizes, and then become president, and vice-president, of the United States!"

"Oh, okay!" Bree said stopping her. "So, when were you gonna tell me about the rest of my life?"

"Come on," Gabby said, her smiling fading again. "I created this boy to help you, but now you letting it change everything. It's like you're a completely different person now."

"Gabby," Bree said to her best friend. "Albert is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and you're acting like it's a problem. He hasn't changed anything. This is who I am, and for once in my life I feel like I can truly be me, instead of being who _you_ want me to be."

"_It's been said and done_," a voice began to sing behind Bree. Gabby looked over her friend's shoulder and saw Albert playing a ukulele and singing. Bree turned around in surprise. "_Every beautiful thought's been already sung. And I guess right now here's another one, so your melody will play on and on, with the best of them_."

Bree smiled at him as he continued. "_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible. A centerfold, miracle, lyrical."_

Gabby looked around and noticed a crowd of people watching Albert and Bree, enjoying the romantic gesture.

"_You saved my life, again. And I want you to know baby," _Albert pulled Bree over to a nearby bench. As she got up and stood on it, he put one leg on the bench, supporting the ukulele, while he stood on the ground looking up at her.

"_I, I love you like a love song baby_," He sang. "_I, I love you like a love song baby, I, I love you like a love song baby. And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat, yeah."_

Then, surprising Gabby, Bree herself began to sing.

"_No one compares. You stand alone, to every record I own,"_ She sang, jumping down from the bench. "_Music to my heart, that's what you are, a song that goes on and on."_

Gabby stared at Bree in amazement, she had a beautiful voice, but she'd never heard it before. She didn't know Bree could sing, heck, she didn't even know if she could sing. Artistic things never crossed her mind when she was so focused on her game plan. Maybe Albert was a good thing, maybe Bree was right. _What? No! I'm always right, so if I disagree with Bree, that'd mean I was wrong and I'm _never _wrong._

The couple began singing in unison, "_I, I love you like a love song baby. I, I love you like a love song baby. I, I love you like a love song baby… I love you like a love song."_

The people around then began clapping furiously, and the two stood looking into each other's eyes.

"So, homecoming," Bree said. "What time are you picking me up?"

"She said yes!" Albert announced to the crowd.

* * *

**Aw, poor Jaden. Serves him right for giving into peer-pressure... in a way. Whatever you get what I mean. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review, follow, and favorite!**

**-Peyton**


	9. So You Think You Can Hack The Pentagon

Gabby's phone beeped, telling her she had a call. She picked up, already knowing who it was.

"Chase?"

"Don't say my name!" Chase told her. "They could be listening."

"Who?" Gabby said confused and tired of his weird logic. "Did you fix the computer?"

"Yeah," Chase said angrily, "I fixed the computer."

"That's fantastic!" Gabby said, excited.

"No! No!" Chase yelled at her. "It is not fantastic! I wish I hadn't fixed it. I wish I didn't know the things I know!"

Back at the Davenport's house, Chase had just finished fixing the computer. He had done what Gabby said, and it worked. There was only one person that could possibly be smarted than Chase (and it was still very unlikely) and that was Gabby. Her intelligence was one of the things her loved most about her.

Chase developed a crush on his sister's best friend a little less than a year ago. The two were sitting at the counter in their kitchen while Bree was upstairs changing. The two girls were about to go see a movie together, but Bree just finished training (Gabby didn't know that, of course) and she had to shower and change before they left. It was the first time Chase had gotten to know Gabby, and she was really cool. They had a lot in common, and whenever he talked about scientific theories, she never got bored like Adam and Bree did. Even though Bree understood them, didn't mean she wanted to talk about them.

Ever since that day, Chase has been keeping that secret. He finally worked up enough courage to ask her to homecoming and she'd shot him down immediately. Although they were going to go together, Chase's confidence had been completely obliterated because he knew she was only going because he said he'd cover for her.

As the computer powered on, Chase grinned, pleased with himself. He turned on a monitor and began testing things out. That was when things began going downhill. He found a bunch of classified files on Davenport's computer, and out of curiosity he opened some.

He scanned document after document, becoming more horrified the more he read. Davenport Industries never shut down. Donald never lost any of his money. He was working for _the U.S. Government_, the one organization that would have a field day if they found out about bionics. Davenport was working for the Pentagon! How could he betray his family like that? One slip up, their bionic secret would be out. Before Chase even dared to find out what exactly his 'father' had been doing, he jumped away from the computer and called Gabby.

"Could you just do me a favor and get back here, ASAP?" Chase asked her. Then to clarify he added, "That means As Soon As Possible."

"I know what ASAP means," Gabby said in a 'duh' tone of voice. "What's going on?"

Chase looked around the office; he had just closed all the windows and blinds. "I've already said too much. I have to go." He hung up the phone immediately.

Gabby looked in confusion at her phone, wondering what Chase was talking about. Sometimes, she had no idea what went on in that boy's mind. To be fair, she didn't know what went on in any boy's mind. She glanced over at Bree and Albert, but they seemed pretty preoccupied with each other. _They won't even notice I left,_ Gabby thought sourly.

Luckily, the Davenports' house wasn't too far from the park, it was only a few blocks away. When she arrived she knocked on the front door, already passing through the gate because she knew the passcode.

"Chase let me in!"

Chase took his time to answer the door. He looked around cautiously before asking,

"How do I know it's you?" he looked through the window beside the door.

Gabby gave him a look, "Stop being a massive knuckle-head."

"Yeah, okay, it's you," He opened the door and she stepped inside. He stuck his head out the door and called out, "Nothing to see here!" to any neighbors that could possibly be listening.

Bree walked into Davenport's office and she grinned seeing the computer running completely normal. "You fixed it? Chase, you're a hero!"

Chase ran in after her and slammed the door, causing her to jump and turn to face him.

"Are you sure you weren't followed?" He asked.

"What is going on?"

"My Dad is not a video game designer. The last year of my life has been a complete lie. My little time having a real life, a fraud. I'm a shell, of a husk of a person!" Chase said with his hands shaking.

Gabby looked at him strangely.

"Would you just, look, look at this?" Chase said running over to one of Davenport's monitors. He typed something in and a computerized voice said,

_"Warning, you are trespassing on a network of the United States Department of Defense."_

Chase stood up and walked away from the computer, completely freaking out.

"What? This was not there before!" Gabby said staring at the screen, confused.

"Yeah, they must've put a firewall when you hacked in… to the Pentagon, where my Dad apparently works!"

"I hacked the Pentagon?" Gabby said terrified. Behind her, Chase peeked through one of the windows to see if anyone was outside. "Whoopsie."

She sat down and began typing furiously.

"Hey! No!" Chase said noticing what she was doing. "Miss hacky-pants, this is the moment you're supposed to stop before things get worse!"

"Oh no," she said as a document popped up on the screen. "They just got worse."

"The X-17," Chase read aloud from the screen. "The world's first converted robotic operative? Do you realize what you've done?" he looked at Gabby incredulously.

"Yes," she said calmly at first. "I designed a highly-mobile, undetectable, handsome, wholesome, speed-reading, ukulele-playing, dreamy-eyed robot soldier! And … I set him up with my best friend!"

Just then, they heard a crash from outside the house. Someone was climbing the fence. "Hide! Hide!" Chase shouted at Gabby.

Tripping a few times, he followed Gabby into a closet, which was only blocked by doors made of wooden blinds.

* * *

At the Superior Gaming Lab, Sargent Jenks ran back into the room shouting,

"Sir! The situation has escalated! We have reason to believe that Black Sigma is after the X-17," she handed him a pile of documents stacked neatly in a folder.

"Black Sigma? Is that like a heavy metal band?" Davenport joked trying to lighten the mood.

"They're international army stealers," Jenks explained.

"There's not a weapon they haven't tried to steal," General McFee added, looking through the papers. "The prototype falls into their hands, the safety of the entire free world is in danger."

"I don't understand any of this!" Davenport said, frustrated with mostly himself. "How could someone hack in from the outside? Every copy of the software is in this… lab."

"What is it, Davenport?"

"There's one more copy of the software."

"Is it secure?" The general asked.

"Well…" Davenport said. "We have a keep-off-the-grass sign in our front yard."

The general's face lit up with fury.

* * *

Back at the Davenport's house, Black Sigma bust down the door to both the house and Davenport's office. Chase began to panic, fearing they would find the Lab and the Davenports' bionic secret. This could ruin their family forever, and it was all Davenport's fault! He should've known better than to start working with the government.

Gabby's eyes widened as she peeked through the wooden blinds, "Well that was unexpected."

Chase leaned closer to her, looking past, trying to get a better look at the men who broke down the door. Gabby rolled her eyes at him.

The men seemed to be looking for something, and Chase was pretty sure it was the X-17, which Gabby and he just discovered. Two of the men began messing around with the computer, looking for it.

"That's him!" One man said as they found the document on the X-17. "That's the weapon."

"He's, just… mmmf!" Chase tried to speak but Gabby forced her hand over his mouth. She kept it there, but continued to watch through the door.

"Take the files," The lead man said to the others, handing one of them a flash drive, with what Gabby assumed was the information on the X-17. "Destroy the rest."

Bree removed her hand and the two exchanged a look of panic. Chase whimpered, about to talk again, but Gabby shushed him harshly. As one of the men attached a sort of small-explosive device to the computer, Chase watched in horror. Before he could even try to speak again, Gabby pulled the blinds of the door closed.

The man who just attached the small-explosive turned, hearing the sound of the blinds snapping closed. He began to approach the closet, but the other man called to him.

"Let's go! Someone's coming!"

They all ran out the door, just as the explosive went off and Davenport's super computer began to smoke and sparks were flying out… again.

Chase and Gabby burst out of the closet, Chase a lot more upset than he should have been.

"No! I _just_ fixed this!" He shouted in frustration.

Just then, Adam came running into the room. Gabby hadn't realized he was even home. "What's going on?" He said half-shouting. He seemed even more confused than usual.

"Something's going on here, and I am determined to find out what it is," Gabby said firmly. A lot was racing through her mind at the moment. First, she was wondering how she could have possible hacked the Pentagon. Second, she wanted to know who those men were and why they wanted the X-17. Third, she was wondering what Chase meant earlier when he said 'My little time having a real life'. Something about that sentence stuck in her brain, what happened before she knew the Davenports? Why didn't Chase 'have a life'?

"Armed intruders," Chase said peering through the windows at the military trucks barreling down the road towards the house. "Government agents? This is just another Taco-Tuesday at the Davenport household!"

"Let's go!" Gabby said pulling Chase out of Davenport's office and into the great room, Adam following close behind. She panicked, what were they supposed to do at a time like this? Then a crazy idea came to her, "Act like nothing happened!"

"What?" Chase said incredulously.

"Just do it!"

General McFee along with many soldiers and Mr. Davenport, all ran up the yard to the front door. The first soldier to reach the door kicked it open, less violently than the intruder's hand. As they entered, the first place Davenport checked was his office. All the army men and Davenport didn't notice the three teenagers sitting a little too casually in the kitchen. Inside Donald's office, the entire room was destroyed.

"Black Sigma beat us here," General McFee concluded.

"Adam's car is outside… my kids are here," Davenport said as he ran out of the office.

Then, as the soldiers began to search the house, Donald realized Chase, Adam, and Gabby were all sitting on the stools in the kitchen. Much to his surprise, they weren't extremely shocked to see all the government agents.

They all jumped up when they saw Davenport.

"Oh, hello _father_," Chase said to Davenport.

"What are you guys doing?" Donald asked confused why the kids were casually sitting in the kitchen.

"Uh, nothing," Gabby said quickly. "Were just… helping Adam study."

"Math," she said as Chase said, "English," At the exact same time.

"Math," Chase said correcting himself.

"Well, thank goodness you're okay," Davenport said sincerely. "There was a break in. where's Bree?" He asked noticing the middle-child's absence.

"Oh, she's out," Adam told him, approaching Davenport. "With a boy."

"Uh, a completely real boy," Gabby added. "Who treats her with kindness, and respect."

"Are you sure you three didn't see anything?" General McFee asked, looking suspiciously at the teens.

"No, not us," Gabby said quickly. "Right Chase?"

"No, nothing at all," Chase said.

"And who are these fine gentlemen, Dad?" Adam asked pointing at the general and his men.

Davenport paused for a moment, not sure what to say. Everyone waited, expecting an answer. Then he spoke up, "Oh, they're, uh… Well, I've been developing a military video game, and they're my consultants.

This was when Chase became angry. If his dad didn't work for the government, they wouldn't be in this situation. If they moved about ten feet, they'd discover the Lab and their bionic secret would be out. "Oh, that is a bunch of-," Gabby slapped her hand over Chase's mouth once again and finished for him.

"Common sense!" Gabby said, moving her hand. "Because you have to make the games realistic, right Chase?"

"Oh yeah," Chase said, hinting sarcasm with every sentence. "Otherwise, it would be like, pretending something is one way, but in reality, it's an entirely different way, right Dad?"

"And that would be dishonest," Adam said backing his brother up. "Right Dad?"

"And lying is bad! Right Dad?" Adam was now directly in front of Davenport's face and he wasn't sure what he should do.

"Adam, are you okay?" he asked wondering if the eldest was mentally stable.

"I'm fine Dad!" Adam said laughing angrily and also sarcastically. "Honestly!"

"Okay, Adam," Gabby said. Then she and Chase grabbed his arms and began leading him away. "I think it's about time you drive me home."

He just spoke over her as they walked away, "Only honesty in this house!"

Donald watched Adam being practically dragged out of the house, obviously confused by what he was saying. What was he trying to hint at?

"I will only accept the truth!" Adam shouted back at the house once the three teens were outside.

As they got outside, Chase realized how many soldiers were actually there, "Sorry! He had a little bit of a moment, but he's calm now, he's calm!"

Gabby climbed into the back of the car, once she was in, Chase slapped Adam's shoulder. "What were you thinking? You could have glitched back there, in front of all those government agents!"

"Look, I'm sorry okay?" Adam said trying to explain himself. "I heard the break in; I was watching it in the Lab from Eddy's monitor. It just frustrated me that Davenport has been lying to us."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time," Chase muttered think back to all the times Davenport kept them from the truth. He shook his head, "Come on, we have to find Bree."

They both got into the car and basically as soon as they left the driveway they heard someone call, "Hey taxi!" Gabby laughed in the back seat, knowing that the car was indeed a cab. The three teens began driving to McMaster High, unaware that Black Sigma was following them to retrieve the X-17.

* * *

**Okay, this is a LOT longer then I wanted it to be. Sorry if it's too long, I'll try to shorten the next few chapters. There's a lot of information in this chapter. I guess you could say it's kinda the middle of the story... I guess. I'm honestly not sure how long this story will end up being. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review, follow, and favorite!**

**-Peyton**


	10. Bestie vs Boyfriend

What was strange about McMaster High, they had an entire football stadium, but their football team was never very good. Adam, Chase, and Gabby walked into the stadium looking around.

"The Eagles pre-game party," Chase said. "I guess it's as good a place as any to start the robot apocalypse."

Gabby scowled at him, "No, it's not."

"Bree is Albert's mission commander, she can shut him down. When I tell her that, I'm sure she'll listen," Gabby said reassuring herself.

They all began looking around to find Bree. Adam turned around and saw her walking with Albert, holding his arm, being greeted by everyone, as if they were royalty.

"Yeah, I'm not sure you're Bree's mission commander anymore," Adam commented. Chase and Gabby turned around and looked in shock at Bree. They quickly ran over to see Bree.

"Look who's here," Albert said smiling at them. "It ain't a party 'til Gabby shows up."

Gabby ignored him. "Wow, Bree. New dress?"

"Oh, Albert took me shopping on the way here," She said smiling at her boyfriend.

Just then, Marnie spoke up. "So, Gabby, we heard you found Bree this perfect boy. Could you work your magic for me and Ella?"

"I think I've done enough," she said although she knew the girls had no idea what she meant.

"I'd like a guy who's five-nine-ish, scruffy but not smelly," Marnie said ignoring Gabby's comment. Then she added, "And vegan. But not like, snobby vegan."

"Yeah," Bree agreed. Just as Gabby was about to talk to Bree, she was interrupted again, this time by Ella.

"Oh, and I'd like a guy who's bbbbbbllllrrrbbbb! You know?" Gabby would never stop thinking Ella was weird with words.

Finally, fed up with all these interruptions, she ran to Bree and said, "Bree, I need to talk to you. Alone."

Gabby dragged her away from the crowd, leaving Adam and Chase alone with Albert.

"So," he said putting his arms around them and gripping their shoulders. "You're Bree's brothers."

Chase looked tense, "I mean you no harm," He said. "Please, don't hurt me."

Then, Albert looked away for a moment. "Excuse me for a second." Then he walked away from the Davenport brothers.

"It was a good talk!" Chase called after him, pretending to be a little stronger than he came across. Adam gave his younger brother a look. "What?"

Adam just shook his head and began walking towards the field.

Over by the concession stands, Gabby tried explaining the situation to Bree. "Bree, listen."

"Look, I know what you're going to say! I know you're upset, you feel like Albert's come between us and you don't want things to change." Bree said, before Gabby could go on.

Actually, that was exactly was Gabby was thinking, right before she found out Albert was a robot. She shook her head,

"Look, Albert is not a normal boy!"

Bree laughed and nodded, "I agree."

"No!" Gabby said in frustration. "I need to tell you what's really going on! Albert is a robot!"

"I know, he can be a little bit formal," Bree said. "But I think that's cute! And you don't even understand boys, you think they're a distraction!" she sighed. "And that's fine, but I, love, Albert. And I know he feels the same way about me."

Gabby looked at her in surprise. It was true, Gabby always thought of boys as a distraction. But, at the moment, she felt herself getting a little distracted. She had no idea what was happening, and she didn't know why, but after all this craziness going on, Gabby was spending a lot of time with Chase. It kind of scared her how she was feeling. In some deep part of her mind, she knew she was falling for Chase Davenport. She just didn't want to admit it.

But the thing that surprised Gabby the most was when Bree used the word 'love'. She hadn't realized her friend cared so much about this boy. It made her wonder what other things about Bree she didn't know. Gabby always though Bree felt the same way as her, boys were distractions. Up until Jaden, she knew of no boys Bree liked. All of this was confusing her too much.

"Albert can't feel anything for you! It's impossible!" Gabby practically shouted at Bree.

Something inside Bree broke. Gabby's comment hit her like a freight train and it hurt, a lot. "You know, I should probably go. Albert's looking for me."

Gabby caught her arm and said, "Bree, just trust me. You have to end things with Albert, and it's really simple. All you have to do is, take him by the hand, look him in right in his eyes, and say 'initiate self-destruct."

"Okay, that is ridiculous and I'm not gonna do that," Bree said wanting to walk away from Gabby immediately.

"You have to!"

"I need a best friend, not a boss!" Bree looked really hurt. She was tired of Gabby doing this all the time.

"Well, you know what? Right now, neither one is a very fun job," Gabby told her.

Bree felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she tried to not show it. "Well, then maybe you should quit." With that, she walked away.

Gabby stood watching her walk away, and felt her heart break. She just lost her best friend… her _only_ friend, and she knew she might never get her back.

* * *

It was the end of the third quarter of the football game and McMaster High was losing by 25 points. Bree stood with Albert watching the game, while Gabby stayed with Chase and Adam.

Gabby watched Bree, sadly as she and Albert cheered on the team.

"Did you tell Bree about Albert?" Chase asked Gabby.

"No," she said, avoiding eye-contact with him. "We didn't get around to it."

"My sister is dating a lethal robotic soldier, and you didn't get around to it?" Chase asked, not believing Gabby didn't tell her. "It just didn't come up?"

Gabby rolled her eyes at him, now was not the time he should be pestering her with questions.

One of McMaster's running back's ankles was injured and they needed a backup.

"Where's my second-string running back?" The coach asked through his headset.

A scrawny kid sitting on the bench raised his hand.

"You've got to be kidding me," the coach said. Then his eyes drifted towards the stands and he saw Albert. A crazy idea came to him.

"Alaska!" he called. Albert looked around, and then realized he was talking to him. "Suit up!"

Doing as the coach said, Albert removed his shirt and many of the girls around him squealed or drooled. Marnie actually fainted after seeing his bare chest.

"What? No, we can't use him," Jaden said from down on the field. Ever since he found out Albert was dating Bree, he disliked him.

"Oh yeah?" The coach asked. "Tell that to the score board, kid."

Gabby watched in horror as Albert ran down the stands and onto the field, grabbing a jersey and helmet. "Oh, no. This cannot be happening."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Adam said, eating a hotdog. "As long as no one tries to tackle him.

"Where did you get that?" Chase wondered aloud.

Adam just shrugged.

When Chase looked to Gabby again, she was gone. He saw her running after Albert and on to the field. She shoved her way into the huddle where Albert was talking to the team.

"Alright guys, battle time! Download me an action plan," he said confidently.

"Stay out of the way," Jaden told him. "Last strike, twenty-one 'c' on two."

"Albert!" Gabby shouted as she entered the huddle.

"Hello, Gabby," he replied.

"You cannot go into this game," Gabby told him.

"Yeah, she's right. You haven't even been to the practices, you don't know the plays," Jaden said agreeing with Gabby.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Bree breaks into the huddle as well. "Gabby, what are you doing?"

"Hello, Bree," Albert said.

One player laughed, "Bestie vs. Boyfriend! Grab your popcorn, dudes!"

Gabby ignored him. "Albert should not be playing football, he could think someone's the enemy and take them out."

"It's all in good fun," Albert said simply.

Then Nevaeh roughly barges into the huddle, too, wearing her cheerleading uniform. "Hey!" she called to Bree, "Get your boyfriend out of my homecoming game!"

"Hello Nevaeh," Albert said. "That's heaven spelled backwards, guys."

Just then, the ref blew his whistle and called, "Penalty, delayed game!"

The crowd 'boo'ed and the three girls stomped off the field. Nevaeh went one way, but not before scowling at the girls and glaring. As she left, Gabby tried to talk to Bree.

"Bree-,"

"Don't even talk to me," then she ran off the field to stand with Marnie and Ella.

As Gabby approached the stands, people began throwing their trash at her. "Hey! I am just trying to help you guys out! You don't even know!" but they just kept on throwing stuff.

Back in the huddle, Albert said, "Alright guys, we're gonna win this game!"

"Break!"

As soon as they put Albert in the game, the team ultimately got better. He moved like a speeding bullet. Jaden ducked a player that was trying to sack him, and then turned to throw to Albert, but Albert kept moving. Angling himself a few times, Jaden managed to pass the football to Albert who caught it in the end zone, scoring the Eagles a touchdown. Everyone cheered, except for Gabby and Chase. Adam wouldn't have cheered if he actually understood what was going on.

Play after play, Albert scored touchdown after touchdown. At one point, Albert literally flipped over the line of defense and into the end zone with the football, scoring a touchdown and tying up the scores. He ran over to Bree and put his arm around her, waving to the crowd.

* * *

Back at the Davenport household, General McFee and his agents were still trying to track down the X-17.

"Jenks! Get in the game," McFee called the sergeant over to give the Sheriff the folders full of information about Black Sigma.

"These are the men we believe broke into the residence," she said handing him the folder.

"It's imperative that we find them," the general said to the Sheriff.

"Awful lot of fuss for a burglary," the officer commented. "What's this about, general?"

"That's classified."

Davenport was running down the hall trying to keep anyone from finding the Lab. He never planned on bringing anyone from the government to his home, but there he was anyway. One wrong move and he could put all of his kids in danger.

"Whoo!" A police officer near him shouted, causing him to jump a little.

Everyone turned their attention to him, "Oh, sorry Sheriff, but the Eagles just scored another touchdown!" He said pointing at his phone excitedly.

"What?" the Sheriff said grinning from ear to ear. "But they never beat Unity High!"

"Look, I have a video," the officer said as the Sheriff came over to watch the video on his phone. "They've got this new kid. He's a modified beast! Look, what'd I tell you? This kid can do some serious damage." He said pointing to the video.

Davenport stared at the phone in shock, over the police officer's shoulder. He snatched the phone away from him to get a better look at it. "It's the X-17's empowered assault mode!"

He brought the phone to the general so he could see. "We found the prototype," McFee said to Sergeant Jenks.

Then Davenport saw the X-17 run over to Bree and wrap his arm around her shoulders. Suddenly what Adam said about her being with a boy made sense.

"And he's dating my daughter!" Davenport said in shock.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days, I was working on another story. Don't worry, I'm still working on this one. So, if any of you like Girl Meets World you should check out my other story called _Girl Meets the Language of Flowers._ Please review, follow and favorite. I'll probably have chapter 11 up in the next couple of days.**

**-Peyton**


	11. Glitching Too Soon

"We could actually win this," Chase said looking at the scoreboard in disbelief.

"All because of Albert," Marnie said beside him. "He's like our secret weapon."

Adam spit out the soda he was drinking when he heard the words 'secret weapon'.

On the field, Jaden and Albert approached the coach. "Alright coach, time for one more play."

"I've got a brilliant idea," their coach said, he tossed his clipboard over his shoulder and pointed to Albert, "Just give the ball to this guy."

Jaden smiled, Albert wasn't that bad of a guy. He just didn't like him because he was with Bree. Thanks to Albert, McMaster High could actually win for once. They both put their helmets on and jogged onto the field.

The crowd had begun chanting 'Albert, Albert, Albert' over and over, much to Nevaeh's disapproval.

"That's not an authorized cheer!" she screamed at the crowd. Then to counter them she chanted, "J-A-D-E-N, let's go, _Jaden_!"

As the last play of the game began, Jaden passed the ball off to Albert, who ran around defense like a bullet. Every player he ran into crashed to the ground.

"Tackle him!" Nevaeh shouted from the side lines.

Just then, about three or four players jumped on him. Gabby and Bree, who were standing just on the edge of the field, looked away as they heard them collide with Albert. Much to their surprise, when they looked back, Albert was still running, with the four guys clinging to him! Albert ran all the way across the field, his strength never fading. The crowd cheered him on, as Nevaeh angrily shouted "Can he do that?" When Albert reached the end zone, all the players fell off and the crowd went wild.

For the first time, in practically forever, the McMaster Eagles won the homecoming game. The entire football team ran towards Albert and lifted him onto their shoulders. He took his helmet off and blew a kiss to Bree, who waved eagerly at him.

Suddenly, the lights in the stadium went out. Actually, all the power in the stadium went out. The crowd went into a frenzy of panic. Bree watched in horror as Albert fell from the football team's shoulders, unconscious.

Just as she shouted, "Albert!" she began to feel dizzy.

Gabby watched as she saw military trucks pull up by the school, and soldiers climbing the fences.

"Oh, no," she said. "We're in trouble. This way!" Gabby grabbed Bree's arm and began dragging her away.

Adam and Chase were lost in the crowd, but they were trying their best to reach their sister and her friend.

What caused the power to black out was Black Sigma. They used an electro pulse device to cut the power from Albert and the power from the stadium. Of course their plan was not thought out very well. They wore dark glasses to try to find the prototype, but they all ended up in the same place and were hand cuffed by Sergeant Jenks and McFee's soldiers.

As they were running, Bree had to stop Gabby. "What is happening?" she shouted. "Gabby, what is this?"

"Oh, so now you finally want to start listening?" Gabby said sarcastically as the two stopped running. "You're dad does not work for a video game company! He works for the Pentagon. And Albert is a weapon, a covert robotic soldier. And all of this; is a search party for your boyfriend! Everyone's after him; your dad, the army, these mean guys with like, big, angry eyebrows, and it's all our fault!"

She saw some soldiers heading towards them, and she let Bree away once again. Nevaeh grinned from nearby. She was beginning to make a habit of eavesdropping on those two girls. Now she knew how to destroy Bree and Albert, once and for all.

` As the two girls ran, Bree felt a sharp pain in her leg. _Oh no, _she thought, _the generator._ It must have been shut down like the rest of the power. Soon enough she would start glitching, and she could not glitch before the twenty-four hours were over! Before she could do anything, or could even tell what was happening, she super-sped a good twenty feet in front of Gabby. Hopefully she didn't notice, Gabby discovering her bionics was actually the least of her worries at the moment.

"Quick!" Gabby called, catching up to her. "Hide!"

The girls ducked behind a series of stacked wooden planks near the loading docks of McMaster High. Before they knew it, all the military trucks and soldiers were surrounding them.

"You've stolen property of the United States Government!" They heard a voice shout. "Come out peacefully and tell us everything we want to know!"

The girls exchanged a look, they were both absolutely terrified.

"That's right!" a familiar voice called, "And there is no way, you are going to homecoming!"

Without thinking, Bree stood with her hands above her head and whined, "But dad!"

"Not another word young lady! I want you to get into this bullet proof Humvee, this minute, and I want you to think about what you've done!" Donald shouted.

Bree, still feeling out of it, followed Davenport's instructions.

Just then, Gabby and Bree saw Chase and Adam running towards them, before noticing Davenport and General McFee were right there.

"Gabby, Bree! We've been looking every-," Adam's sentence got cut off when he realized where he and his brother were standing. He looked around awkwardly at the soldiers while Mr. Davenport glared at them.

"You two, get in the car!" Donald practically screamed at them.

As Gabby and the Davenports all piled into the Humvee, Chase leaned over and whispered to Bree, "The power outage in the field was caused by an electro pulse device."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that if it affected everything in the stadium, it would have affected the generator in your leg," Chase said softly so Gabby and the general couldn't hear.

"I know, I figured out the part about the generator when I felt a pain in my left leg," Bree explained. "I know I'm not supposed to use bionics, but say if I did, how long would it take for… you know my leg to explode?"

"I'm still not completely sure. It could take a week, or it could happen instantly," Chase admitted.

"Oh."

"Why are you asking?" Chase looked at her curiously.

"No reason…" Bree couldn't possibly tell him she glitched and used her bionics, that would only make the situation a lot worse. And she definitely couldn't tell him she glitched in front of Gabby.

When the four teens stepped out of the car, they saw they were at Superior Gaming, which they all now knew was just a cover up company for the Pentagon. With soldiers close behind them, they entered the building and traveled up a few levels to the lab where the X-17 was created.

"Wait here," a soldier told them before exiting the lab. Gabby noticed the soldier locked the door behind him. Mr. Davenport and General McFee weren't in the lab yet, leaving the teens to worry about what was going to happen to them.

They all sat in metal chairs, lined up against the X-17 fabrication machine. Silence filled the room until Gabby decided to speak up.

"This is all my fault."

"Gabby, you had no idea you were hacking into the Pentagon, don't be so hard on yourself," Chase said. He was sitting beside her, trying to comfort her.

"It's not even your fault. If I hadn't lied to Nevaeh about having a boyfriend we wouldn't be in this mess," Bree said blaming herself.

"Would you guys stop?" Adam said suddenly. He stood up to look at all of them. "Stop focusing on what you could've done differently. _It doesn't matter_. You can't change anything. Please focus on what's going on right now!" Adam was rarely serious like this, Chase and Bree didn't even know he could understand what was happening. He's a lot smarter than they give him credit for.

"Don't you realize where we are?" Adam said gesturing to the room around him. "We are in a government building! Bree, Chase, if they find out about us, there is no escape. We are literally in their territory!"

"What do you mean?" Gabby said, looking at Adam, confused.

"Adam's right," Chase said, ignoring Gabby's question and standing. "We need to do our best to try to get out of this. No more lies, no more running. The government knows we are the ones responsible for this. Let's just make sure that's the only thing they find out about us."

* * *

**We're getting closer to the end... **

**Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. It isn't too long, but it is kinda short compared to my other chapters. Oh well, remember to review, follow and favorite. The next chapter will be up soon.**

**-Peyton**


	12. Operation Boyfriend Has Been Shut Down

General McFee, Sergeant Jenks and Mr. Davenport walked into the lab. Bree suddenly remembered why they were there, she stood up suddenly and said, "Where is Albert? What have you done with him?"

"Sit down, all of you," McFee commanded. They did as he said. "Well, you've had an eventful two days. You hacked a government network and stole a weapon so secret Congress doesn't even know it exists. You hijacked a prized creation from the most advanced lab on earth."

"That reminds me," Gabby said standing. She was trying to get on the general's better side, "Do you guys have any internships?"

"Silence!" General McFee told her. Holding her hands up in defense, Gabby sat back down in her seat in between Bree and Chase. "You're actions were careless, and your methods were deplorable, but it's clear your intentions were purely romantic. You didn't want a high-tech war machine, just a _boy toy_."

Chase looked at the general in surprise; usually they didn't care what a criminal's intentions were. He wasn't quite sure why McFee was letting them off so easily.

"Take them home Davenport," the general told Donald. "They're free to go."

They all stood in surprise.

"Did you just say 'free to go'?" Gabby asked. She was just as surprised as Chase.

The general sighed, "Albert- the X-17 is no longer your concern. Jenks!"

"Albert's system was temporarily shut down earlier tonight by an electro pulse device," Jenks explained. "Thankfully, the criminals who did it are in custody. When he rebooted, he returned to his default mission, saving the free world from danger."

She pressed a few buttons on a touch-screen monitor and an image of Albert was shown on a larger screen on the opposite wall.

"We're tracking him all over the globe," McFee told them.

"So far today, he helped freedom fighters in South America, built a school in the Middle East, and right now he's leading a team of mind-sniffing dolphins through the streets of Hormoose." Jenks explained.

Davenport watched the screen wondering how he could've accomplished all that in such little time, even with the time changes. The reason Davenport even agreed to help the Pentagon with the X-17 was because he knew Adam, Bree and Chase couldn't handle everything. He learned that they aren't invincible a few years ago on their fifth mission. If Leo didn't come from seven years in the future to warn them about a roof collapsing on them, they would be dead. Since then, Davenport has been careful about what missions he gives them, and which missions are too much for them to handle.

The X-17 could do what the 'lab rats' couldn't. He could do all the jobs that were too dangerous for living beings. Davenport also knew he would never be able to create another genetically engineered super human without the help of his brother, so he needed to create something else that was just as good. Adam, Bree and Chase wouldn't be around forever, they did age, but robots didn't. Davenport wanted to create something that would last. He knew he couldn't lose his kids, so that's why he agreed to help the Pentagon.

"Albert would never leave me!" Bree protested. "This is all a mistake!"

Chase really wished his older sister would be quiet for once. They were just about to be let off the hook, they could've kept their bionic secret and the government would never know. Bree was pushing it, and everyone except her knew.

"The mistake was that you ladies laid your eyes on him in the first place," General McFee told Bree. "He is the property of the U.S. Army now, where he belongs."

"No! You're wrong!" Bree shouted at the general. It was at that moment Chase knew they were all doomed.

Davenport spoke up, "Young lady, you will do as the general says."

"On one condition, in exchange for your freedom," McFee started. _Here it comes, _Chase thought. "You will never speak a word of any of this. Go back to your lives, just as they were. Forget Albert Banks ever existed; 'cause you're never gonna see him again."

Bree looked away from the general, knowing he was right. She just had a hard time believing it.

"Jenks!" General McFee left the lab as the sergeant followed close behind him.

Bree felt tears forming in her eyes as she looked at Davenport. Many things were racing through her mind, she was extremely upset about Albert, but she also felt hurt and betrayed by Davenport. He was working with the government, and they came way to close to discovering their bionic secret.

Davenport stared back at her, as if saying, _I'm sorry._ He walked out of the lab to speak with General McFee.

"Well, that's it," Gabby sighed and began walking towards the door. "It's over."

"No," Bree said sternly. She began towards Gabby who was standing at the door. "Albert will come to his senses and he'll remember me and that he's not some soldier! And when he does, I'm gonna be there for him. I'm going to homecoming."

"Did you hear a word they just said?" Gabby asked in disbelief of her friend's actions. She moved away from the door and stood by Bree's brothers. "Look around! _Operation Boyfriend_ has been shut down."

"Yeah and I for one don't think it's safe for you to go considering your…" Chase added, he paused and glanced at Gabby. "_Condition_."

"I'm not blind!" Bree said defensively. "I can see that Albert is wire and metals and microchips and I know what is happening to me!" She looked at Chance understanding that she should probably have Davenport repair the problems in her leg immediately. "But right now, I don't care! And me and Albert's relationship is so much more than that, and it was like that since the first spark. It was magic."

"Bree, the world runs on physics. There's and equation for everything, and you and I understand them all." Gabby explained to her friend.

Chase cleared his throat.

"And so does Chase," Gabby added. "But magic, is for people who don't."

"Look, I'm sorry that you don't see it, but I'm not giving up on Albert."

Just as a soldier entered the room, Bree turned away from her brothers and her best friend, and walked out the door.

* * *

The Davenports dropped Gabby off at her house, hoping her parents wouldn't be too suspicious. After all, they couldn't tell anyone about the whole Albert situation. When the Davenports were home, Bree ran upstairs to her bedroom and locked the door. Adam and Chase sighed, wishing they could do something for their sister. Chase was mostly concerned about her leg; he didn't know what to do. Working on the actual bionic infrastructure was not something he was used to, he usually just programed their chips. Adam on the other hand knew Bree was upset because she loved Albert, all he wanted to do was bring the old Bree back; the one that always had a smile on at home no matter what happened to her in school that day.

The two brothers went to lab, leaving Davenport alone. The inventor knew his "kids" were mad at him, they probably thought he betrayed them. If only he could talk to them and tell them why he was working for the Pentagon, but he knew they'd never listen.

Adam and Chase went right into their capsules, hoping to get a few hours of rest before school the next day. Bree remained upstairs and slept in her bed. She knew it was only going to worsen her situation, but she was too heartbroken to care. She hoped with all her heart that Albert would come to his senses, but deep down, she knew Gabby was probably right. Bree fell asleep that night wishing Albert was still with her.

* * *

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. I couldn't find a better place to stop. The next one should be longer and hopefully be posted tomorrow. Thanks for everyone who's reviewed! I can't wait to finish the story... I think you'll really like the ending.**

**-Peyton**


	13. Homecoming Is Supposed To Be Bree-utiful

Bree woke up the next morning with one thought in her mind; homecoming. That night was supposed to be a magical night she would spend with Albert. It was supposed to be perfect. Now, she had her doubts. She stared at the dress that hung beside her mirror, knowing she would have to put it on anyway.

Later that day, Donald didn't say anything when she told him she needed him to drive her. He must've felt bad about Albert, and decided to let her go to the dance. That didn't cheer Bree up though. As they drove, the two sat in silence.

"I did it for you guys, you know," Davenport said breaking the silence.

"What?" Bree looked over at him, confused.

"Accepted the job." Davenport began to explain. "The reason I decided to work the government was because I knew you guys weren't invincible. Who will do all the jobs you three can't?"

Bree didn't say anything. She was trying to wrap her mind around the fact Davenport was working to protect them.

"I wanted to create something that would last. You do realize you and your brothers won't live forever. Once you reach a certain age, you won't be able to go on missions anymore. And I don't know if I could ever create more bionic humans." Davenport told her.

"I get it. You didn't betray us, you were just thinking ahead," Bree said finally forgiving him.

The car pulled up outside the doors of the hotel the dance took place at. It was decorated with streamers, ribbons, and a banner that read _Paris _with the Eifel tower as the A. Bree got out of the car and sighed sadly, looking at the building. Davenport stepped out, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"This was supposed to be the perfect night," Bree said to him.

"I know I'm biased," Donald said looking at her. "But a girl as brilliant, and beautiful as you, you're gonna have that night. I promise."

Bree smiled and nodded slightly. "Thanks, Dad," she told him, making sure to call him "dad". He smiled when she said that. Bree then turned to look at the door, despite what Donald said, she still had a feeling it wouldn't be her perfect night.

Walking up the front steps, she moved to the side out of peoples' ways, and waited before entering. Many people greeted her and she smiled at them, but none of them were who she was waiting for. Just then Jaden and Nevaeh walked up the steps, Nevaeh's smile faded when she saw Bree. Jaden was thinking something completely different.

The minute Jaden saw Bree; he knew he came to homecoming with the wrong person. If only you could turn back time, he thought. He would most definitely go back to the moment he agreed to go with Neveah and tell her that one little word he was afraid of saying. If he said it, everything would change; his reputation, his social status, his relationship, everything.

"Hey," he said stopping before Bree.

She shrugged and said, "Hey."

Jaden took a few extra seconds taking in her beauty. His mind was clouded with too many regrets and missed opportunities. He was pulled out of his thoughts, by Neveah who said,

"Jaden, come on." Nevaeh pulled him through the doors, away from Bree.

Bree sighed, knowing her waiting was useless. As she was about to go inside, a limo pulled up. She watched in disbelief as a familiar face stepped out of it. A wide grin appeared on her face when she saw Albert, wearing a tux, and smiling at her. He began walking up to her, their eyes never breaking contact. Donald, who was about to get in his car, saw Albert and nearly had a heart attack. He stumbled forward and leaned on the car to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But, despite what he thought, Albert was really there.

"I'm sorry, I'm late," Albert said apologizing to Bree. "Worried?"

Bree shook her head, "I never had a doubt."

She wrapped her arm through his and together they entered the building.

Davenport, still a little surprised, heard the sound of trucks roaring down the road. He looked and saw at least three military Humvees driving right towards the school. He ran towards them and stood before them, blocking the road, forcing them to stop. General McFee jumped out of the car with an unhappy look on his face.

"Get out of the way, Davenport."

"I thought Albert was five thousand miles away," He said ignoring the general's command.

"We knew his mission would lead him here, but we couldn't let Bree warn him," McFee then took out his walkie-talkie and talked into it. "We're taking Albert now. Where's my air support?"

"General, I can't let you do this."

"Check the chain of command, Davenport. You work for me." The general said becoming agitated that Donald wouldn't let him by.

"If you try to take Albert by force, he'll fight you with everything he's got. And I am not going to let you in there and start World War Albert with my daughter in the middle! The prototype will come with us peacefully if you let him finish his mission."

The general hesitated. "You mean kissing your daughter during a magical moonlit dance?"

Davenport then realized McFee was right. "Yeah," he said awkwardly. "It's what she wants."

McFee shook his head remembering his goal. "Well I don't give to shakes of a blind donkey's tail what Bree wants!"

Davenport then got so close to him their noses were only an inch apart, and said sternly, "Well I do. If you ruin her night, I quit!"

The general moved back slightly, taken aback by Davenports intimidating actions.

"And you can forget about another X-17, or the X-18, or even the X-36."

"What in the world is the X-36?" the general wondered aloud.

"I have no idea," Donald said, his sternness never fading. "But it will be twice as good as the X-18, obviously."

"I don't lead anything to chance." McFee told him. "Bree wants a kiss?"

"Yeah."

"Then stand back, Davenport. 'Cause the U.S. Army is gonna make sure it happens."

As the general backed away, Davenport wiped the general's spit off his mouth.

"Listen up, soldiers," the general said into his walkie-talkie. "We've got a new mission. We'll call it…"

Jenks spoke up, "Operation: Pucker Up."

Both Davenport and McFee turned and looked at her strangely.

Then realizing what she said, she added, "Sir."

* * *

Inside the dance, all eyes were on Bree and Albert when they walked in. Gabby, who arrived earlier with Chase, Adam and Adam's date, the new girl named Zoey, saw Albert and her mouth dropped. She couldn't believe he was here, this was not good. Chase and Adam were both equally surprised, but they were also slightly glad their sister could have her one magical night.

Nevaeh glared as she watched the couple enter. Through clenched teeth she said, "That was supposed to be us."

Jaden almost laughed. How could he actually be dating this girl? "So what? They make a good couple."

"Don't worry," Nevaeh said smiling evilly. "I'm going to restore order to the kingdom."

"What are you talking about?" Jaden asked, confused. What was wrong with Bree and Albert?

Nevaeh turned and put on a fake smile for him, "Never mind. Just stand here and look into my eyes."

She grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulder and looked into his eyes, smiling. After a moment she asked through her smile, "Are people noticing?"

Jaden broke eye contact to see if anyone was, but she scolded him. "Keep looking!"

She was way too confusing. His eyes snapped back to hers, although the whole thing made him uncomfortable.

As they were busy with that, Gabby stormed up to Albert when he wasn't with Bree.

"I hope you're proud of yourself," Gabby told him.

"Oh, hey Gabby. You look great," He said looking at her purple and silver math dress.

She ignored his comment. "You just _had _to show up, didn't you? With your perfect hair and yummy eyes…"

She shook her head, knowing she was supposed to be mad at him. "You just had to be a… vision of grace and charm!"

"And that's bad?" Albert said narrowing his eyes.

Gabby gave him a look. "You and Bree cannot end up together. It's impossible!"

"Gabby, you can't know it's impossible unless you know everything," Gabby began nodding, thinking that she did know everything. But Albert shot her pride down. "But nobody does, not even you."

Gabby crossed her arms as the "perfect" boy walked away with a drink for Bree. How could he say that? There was no way he and Bree could be together… was there?

Over where Bree was waiting for Albert, she was crowded by Marnie, Ella and many other girls she'd recently become friends with.

Marnie squealed, "You look so beautiful! You're hotness is scolding my eyes!"

"Thanks," Bree said in surprise. Then she noticed all the girls' dresses. "What are you guys wearing?"

"Polka dots, your favorite!" Marnie explained. "Don't we look 'Bree-utiful'?" she asked making air quotes.

Bree just stood in shock, but Marnie went on, telling her how much they adored her style and basically everything about her. Bree stood smiling uncomfortably and nodding.

Outside the dance, the military trucks were all parked in a line and McFee had soldiers standing at attention.

"Operation pucker-up is go, go, go!" he said into his walkie-talkie. "I want this kiss happening by twenty-one hundred hours!"

"You can't hurry love, general," Davenport told him.

"I can, and I will." Then he said to the walkie-talkie, "Where's my covert romance team? Jenks!"

From inside, Jenks had changed into a dress and was super-vising the romance team. Pressing her ear piece and looking at a surveillance camera McFee hacked, she said "I'm all over it, general."

McFee and Davenport both looked surprised at her appearance. Jenks winked, and then walked away from the camera.

Davenport was just hoping Bree's night wouldn't be completely ruined. If only he knew how wrong he was…

* * *

**Don't worry, there will be more chapters to come! Probably four or five more, maybe six. I'm hoping to wrap up the story soon, and I might add a bonus chapter at the end... I'm not sure yet. Anyway, I hope you all liked chapter 13! **

**-Peyton**


	14. Confessions, Both Good and Bad

During the dance, Jaden ran up to Nevaeh, who was adjusting her outfit in the mirror. "Yo! Let's go dance!"

"I can't," She said fixing her hair. "I'm preparing to accept my crown, and tell all my grateful subjects what I know about Albert."

"Albert's cool," Jaden told her. "Why don't you just leave it alone?"

Nevaeh sighed and turned around to face him. "Why don't you stop letting yourself get pushed around?"

"You know what, I will. I hope we can still be friends." Jaden said finally deciding to overcome his fear and standing up for what he actually wants. Then he began walking away.

Nevaeh's smile faded as she realized what he meant. "Did you just break up with me?" she shouted at him over the loud music.

Without turning around, he called over his shoulder "Yeah, I did."

He left her standing in shock and not understanding what just happened.

As he walked away, the principle got up on the stage and said with a French accent, "Hello, hello, bonjour mademoiselle and monsieur, and welcome to Paris! Make sure to stop by the crepe and fromage table for some free ballroom dance lesson from moi!"

He demonstrated a move as the crowd cheered, excited for his next announcement.

"But now, it's time to crown our guest of honor," he said as he took a sealed envelope from a teacher holding a pillow with a crown on it. "Ladies and gentlemen, your homecoming queen is…"

Nevaeh began to walk towards the stage, ready to accept her crown.

"Bree Davenport!"

Bree was in complete shock, but was grinning from ear to ear. She looked up at Albert as everyone applauded. A look of horror, disbelief, and anger crossed Nevaeh's face, while Gabby was just shocked.

Gabby looked at Chase and Adam and laughed a little, now very happy for her best friend. Adam was jumping up and down, hollering and clapping. Chase could barely comprehend what happened.

"Bree won?" He said in disbelief, he was happy, just in shock.

"Bree won homecoming queen," Donald said smiling to himself from outside the dance. He and McFee were watching the surveillance camera footage which was on the screens in the army truck. "My little girl."

"We stuffed the ballot boxes," McFee said, ruining his moment.

Just then a couple walked by the truck and away from the dance.

"Where're you two going?" McFee asked sternly. "Get back in there! Now. Now!" He pointed towards the building and commanded them. If fear, the two rushed back inside.

Inside, Bree began walking towards the stage, with only the feeling of absolute joy within her. She stepped up and was handed a microphone as the crown was placed on her head. "Wow, I-I'm not really sure what to-,"

Nevaeh stormed up on stage and ripped the microphone from her hands. "I don't really know what's going on here. This is not acceptable!"

Just then, Ella spoke up from the crowd. "Yes it is! This is like…" she paused. Everyone was expecting her to make up some weird noise to describe the situation, but she caught everyone off guard by saying, "An unexpected triumph for a genuinely decent person, not some hollow gesture you always took for granted!"

"Well said," Marnie told her, impressed. Many people in the audience cheered.

"No, no, no, no! You guys are all confused!" Nevaeh said to the crowd. "You need to know the truth about Bree's boyfriend, Mr. big man on campus. You see Albert here, is a machine!"

Gabby's eyes widened as Nevaeh said that. No one said anything. Actually, no one really knew what she meant. Gabby's panicked eyes found Chase's and he too didn't know what to do. Just then, Jaden came running through the crowd towards the stage and stopped just in front of Gabby, Chase, Adam and Zoey.

"Yeah, bro! You're a machine!" Jaden called making it sound like it was a compliment. People cheered, everyone loved Albert.

"No! No, no, no, you guys don't understand! Albert is dangerous," Nevaeh said trying to get everyone to turn on Albert.

"Dangerous!" Jaden said once again making it a compliment. More cheering.

"I'm trying to warn you!" Nevaeh shouted desperately. "Albert is a super soldier who can tear this place apart with one move. So if he gets near one of you, every single one of you better get down!"

"Get down!" Jaden said positively, again. The music started again and the principle wrestled the microphone out of Nevaeh's grasp. Everyone continued dancing while Bree remained on stage, not sure what to do.

Gabby smiled; glad Jaden took care of everything. Maybe she judged him to harshly…

"Hey, you wanna go out there and dance or something?" Chase asked from beside Gabby, doing a weird dance move.

"No, I'm okay," Gabby said awkwardly trying not to laugh.

"Yo, J-bones! What's up?" Chase said as Jaden neared them. Chase offered a high-five but Jaden just looked confused. He awkwardly put his hand down. He cleared his throat then said more seriously, "How-How are you holding up? Since you're not gonna be, first boyfriend-,"

"Oh, dude, I'm not worried about any of that," Jaden said finally understanding Chase. "And Nevaeh and I? Done."

Both Gabby and Chase looked surprised.

"Really?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, perfect couple, everyone like, expected us to be together. But, from now on, I'm gonna stop worrying about what other people think," Jaden explained. He then turned toward the stage where Bree still stood.

He sighed, "Albert's got it all figured out. He saw how special Bree was, and he asked her to the dance."

Gabby smiled, Jaden was right. Although Albert may not have been real, he did understand that social statuses didn't matter, he might've been programed to like Bree, but he still liked her even though any other girl would've accepted his invitation the dance.

Jaden turned back to Chase and Gabby. "_I _wanted to ask her to the dance. I just didn't really have the guts."

Gabby's smiled faded as he said that.

"Anyway, see you around Chuck," Jaden said hitting Chase's shoulder.

"That's... not my name," Chase shook his head as Jaden walked away.

"I don't believe it," Gabby said. "I was, totally wrong. And …Albert was right."

Chase shook his head, "I'm sorry, did your mouth just make the words 'I was wrong'?"

"Jaden… liked Bree," she said smiling. Then she sighed as realization dawned on her, "He liked her the whole time."

From on stage, Bree looked at herself in a mirror to the side. She was homecoming queen; it was what she'd been dreaming of since she discovered what is was. She was in the lab, back before Leo and Tasha moved in, looking things up on the Internet, trying to get a small taste of freedom. She'd come across the term and had dreamed about being at school, having all those friends cheering you on as a crown was carefully placed on your head. For some reason, it wasn't anything like Bree imagined it.

She looked around at the crowd. Specifically, she looked at Albert. He was dancing and seemed to be having a good time. Something in Bree's mind told her this wasn't right. Maybe it was the fact she knew Albert was a robot, not a real boy. He waved to her when he saw her staring at him. She smiled, but she still felt something was wrong.

It could've been the fact she was in immense pain, because of her leg. Bree knew she should've confronted Mr. Davenport about it, but she was too upset last night to talk to him. Now, she really regretted her decision. So far, she'd tried to ignore the fact her leg went from numb, to excruciating pain, to tingly, then back to numb every ten minutes. If she could survive the night, everything would be fine. Besides, Chase did say it could be a week before anything happens to her. Bree still wasn't completely sure what exactly would happen to her, when the time comes. Chase said her leg might explode, but Bree figured it was something more descriptive than that.

Bree shook her head and began walking off stage. She found herself walking straight towards Gabby. She looked at her briefly before Gabby stepped aside and let her walk by. Bree figured she just needed glass of water or something to help get her mind off of everything. She was unaware of Gabby who had followed her out of the room. Bree put a hand to her head; she had a huge headache from all of her confusion… and her leg of course. She only noticed Gabby when she heard footsteps stop behind her. Bree turned around to find her best friend looking sadly at her.

"Hey," Gabby said, putting on a genuine smile. "Congratulations."

Bree sighed, almost laughing. It was ridiculous that Gabby was telling her congratulations on becoming homecoming queen. She simply said, "Thanks… I guess."

Both girls weren't quite sure what to do. This was the first time they'd ever gone through something like this; fighting, not the fact they accidently stole a weapon from the U.S. government and then made it Bree's boyfriend.

"I have to tell you something," Gabby said. Bree stepped closer, wanting to hear what she had to say. "I just wanna to apologize."

Bree smiled a little.

"We've been friends since… forever," Gabby began. "And it's always just been the two of us. And that was enough for me, but it wasn't fair to you. I was holding you back. And I never should've said Jaden was out of your league."

"You were just worried I would get hurt-" Bree started.

"No," Gabby shook her head and smiled sadly at her. "I was worried about losing my best friend…maybe, my _only_ friend."

"We were a good team," Bree said grinning.

"Unstoppable," Gabby agreed. "But… you're great on your own."

"Gabby-"

"No, Bree, it's okay," Gabby glanced up at the crown on Bree's head. "You know all this, isn't really my thing."

She paused.

"But, if it makes _you_ happy, then that's what I want for you," Gabby was glad she was doing this, but it also really killed her inside. She knew it was the right thing, though. "If I'm a part of it or not."

Bree smiled and embraced Gabby with a hug. Gabby squeezed her a little, knowing it could possibly be the last time they hugged. They pulled apart when they heard the principle using the microphone from the other room.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said, "It's time for the moonlight dance."

"Let's go," Gabby said pulling Bree back into the dance.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sort of... Anyway, the next few chapters shall have a little more action. And, will Gabby discover the Davenports' secret? Please remember to review, follow and favorite.**

**-Peyton**


	15. The Moonlight Dance

When the two girls pulled back the curtains of the doorway, the spotlight landed on Bree. She smiled a little and made her way onto the dance floor, where Albert was waiting for her. Gabby smiled, and then left her side to find Adam and Chase.

Bree looked up at the ceiling, rose petals began to fall. Everything was perfect; the music, the lights, the flowers. She barely even noticed the excruciating pain in her leg. Bree looked up again and saw a crescent moon being lowered from the ceiling, sure it was probably just spray painted cardboard, but it was still . . . magical.

"I present the queen, and her prince charming on the dance floor," the principal announced.

Everyone around Bree was smiling and applauding, but she barely noticed them as she walked towards Albert. It was as if they were the only two people in the room. Bree couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she took Albert's hand and he led her up the steps to the stage.

The two began to dance slowly, and Bree rested her head on Albert's chest.

As the two were dancing inside, everyone was unaware that McFee was making everything perfect for Bree. He spoke into his walkie-talkie as he commanded the music, lights, flowers, and the sparkling moon. As he watched Albert and Bree dance from the screens in the truck, he began to tear up a little.

"Are we feeling the love?" He asked through the walkie-talkie.

From inside, Jenks was controlling a fan which blew the rose petals around the room. As she turned it slightly, she caught sight of Principal Fragner, and felt her heart beat a little faster.

"We're feeling it, sir," she said dreamily.

"Jenks!" McFee said noticing her get distracted. She was about to blow the whole operation. "Get your head in the game!"

Gabby felt a blast of wind on her face, blowing her hair everywhere. When she looked up she saw something that absolutely terrified her.

"Uh oh," she said to Chase, who was standing beside her. "The army's here, they're gonna try and take Albert back."

"We have to warn Bree!" Chase said to Gabby.

"No, wait. She can handle this," Gabby reassured him.

Chase knew that Bree was in danger. Her leg's condition was horrible. Throughout the night, he'd been checking her bionics through his chip. Even he, the smartest person in the world, wasn't sure what would happen when her leg reached its breaking point. Apparently, that little zap from a computer, caused a lot of damage. Chase was trying to figure it out the other night, and he figured it was probably because they overloaded Albert's data and that shock had as much power in it as Albert has. This, in other words, means Bree's leg was not in great condition.

Gabby might have been confident Bree could handle this, but Chase was skeptical. If the army made a move, there's no telling how she'll react. Bree could glitch and give away her bionic secret, or she could be hurt by Albert. Either way she would be in harm's way.

Up on stage, Bree lifted her head and looked Albert in the eyes. He smiled at her. Then she glanced offstage to where Marnie and Ella were swaying to the music, expecting to see a perfect kiss from her and Albert. Bree's smile faded. This wasn't right; these girls were the ones who called her a loser and know-it-all only two days ago. The only reason they began to pay attention to her was because of Albert. Bree turned her head slightly and looked a Gabby, who was smiling knowingly. That wasn't right either. Bree abandoned her best friend, and Gabby blamed herself for it. Lastly, Bree looked at Jaden. He might've embarrassed her a lot, but he didn't know that. All he was doing was accepting Nevaeh's invitation to homecoming. He looked back at her, nodding slightly, as if he was trying to accept the fact Bree was going to kiss Albert.

_This is all wrong_, Bree thought. She hadn't realized everything she'd done in the past few days. She basically ruined her friendship with Gabby, traded her in for girls who only liked her because of her boyfriend, and blew off Jaden when he needed help with school. Who had she become? This wasn't Bree. Of course she might've hid a few things about herself from Gabby, but now it was like she couldn't even recognize herself. _All this_, Bree thought to herself, _because of a boy who isn't even real?_

She turned her attention back to Albert The two began to lead in, but as soon as Bree was only centimeters away from him, she stopped. Bree couldn't keep doing this. She was living in a dream, and eventually she'd have to wake up. It was better she wakes up now, rather than later. She turned her head away, so she couldn't kiss him.

Bree almost laughed. This was exactly what she wanted, and she couldn't bring herself to do it. "I can't."

Albert seemed confused.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"What's wrong?"

Bree looked around, "The lights, the moon . . . you. Everything is just like I imagined it, but it doesn't feel like I thought it would. I made you up. I invented the idea of you, 'cause I was hurt that a boy didn't want me. And I wasn't brave enough to know, that if he didn't like me, that's his problem."

Albert smiled.

"I only get one first kiss. I don't know when it's gonna happen and it probably won't be perfect. But I know now, that I want it to be _real_," Bree concluded.

"You're incredible," Albert told her.

She smiled, "You always say the right thing."

"I know, but it's true," Albert continued. "You're doing something I could never do. You're changing, and it's beautiful.

Bree hugged him, she was so grateful he understood.

"She can't?" General McFee shouted in anger and disbelief. He watched as Bree explained to Albert her feelings. "Enough of this! I'm getting the X-17, even if it kills me!"

He stormed away from the trucks, with his troops and made his way towards the doors of the hotel.

"General, no! Wait!" Davenport called desperately.

McFee paused and turned towards the inventor, scowling.

"If you go in there, the X-17 will go into attack mode. He'll destroy anything in his path if you trying to capture him, and that includes my daughter," Davenport said sternly. "I'm not just gonna stand here and watch that happen."

"Well, I'm sorry Davenport," McFee said in a fake-sympathetic voice. Then he said in a much sterner voice, "But if that's so, I suggest you close your eyes."

The general then turned away and continued into the building, leaving Donald standing there in horror.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I was working on my other story. But, don't worry I'm back. This is sort of a cliff-hanger. This is the part where I change the story line a little more. Chapter 16 will be one of the best chapters in my opinion. I've already written it, I'm just trying to perfect it. The story will probably reach about 18 chapters so there'll be at least one more after chapter 16, if not more. Thanks to everyone who has been reading this! Review, follow and favorite.**

**-Peyton**


	16. The X-17's Attack Mode

"Bree," Albert whispered into her ear. "Look up."

She did as he said and saw Jenks and soldiers from the U.S. army hiding on the balconies of the second floor.

"If they engage, I'm programed to go into attack mode. I want you to get as far away as possible, because if you don't I will hurt you," Albert told her seriously.

She pulled away to look him in the eyes, "You knew the army was after you, but you showed up anyway."

"I had a mission to complete," Albert told her.

Just as he said that General McFee and his men burst through the doors, armed and ready to take Albert.

"Bree run!" Albert said, pushing her away slightly.

She was frozen in shock, but after a few short seconds, she did as he said.

People were running everywhere, blinded with fear. No one knew what was happening. The army showed up at their school's homecoming dance, how were they supposed to react? Bree pushed her way through the crowd, away from the army that was approaching Albert. She ran into Gabby and her brothers as she tried to get to the doors.

"Bree!" Chase shouted over the sound of chaos. "We have to get you out of here!"

"No! The army won't be strong enough to capture Albert!" She told him. "If he's in attack mode, nothing in the world can stop him!"

Then, it hit Chase. He knew exactly what she meant. "You mean nothing the world knows about."

"What is going on?" Gabby shouted at the two. "I'm tired of all this code-speak! We need to get out of here!"

Adam spoke up, "Actually, we need to get _you _out of here. All these people are in danger; we need to get them out as quickly as possible!"

Chase and Bree nodded, but Gabby was still very confused.

"Come on," Bree said grabbing Chase. The two began to help guide people out of the building as the army began shooting at Albert. No one had time to see how Albert would react to that, but they all figured he was in attack mode by now.

As Bree finished helping another person out of the building she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"How can I help?"

She turned to see, Zoey, Adam's date. She hadn't even bothered to pay attention to her brothers these past few days. Bree never even bothered to take notice to the fact Adam liked someone. But she didn't have time to think about it at that moment in time.

"Help Chase get all these people out," Bree told her. "Adam and I will handle the rest."

Zoey nodded and rushed to find Chase.

Bree was in way over her head. How was she supposed to do this? Her bionics were barely in her control. Would her bionics even work? By doing this, Bree was basically just shortening the time it would take for her leg to explode, or whatever else would happen to it.

She turned her head and saw Albert fighting the army. He was knocking every soldier down with only one blow. It was up to Bree and her brothers to stop him.

"Adam!" Bree called to her brother. "We have to do something!"

"I don't know what to do! Chase is usually here to tell me to just throw something heavy!" Adam shouted back, he might not have looked it, but Bree knew he was terrified.

Adam, Bree, and Gabby were all hiding behind a table, occasionally peering over it to see how the army was doing. At the moment, they weren't doing too great.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gabby asked, annoyed and scared at the same time. She didn't get why they couldn't just tell her what they meant.

She looked at her brother, ignoring Gabby's question again... "It's just us. We can do this; we just have to work together."

Adam nodded, but then frowned. He leaned toward his sister and whispered, "What about Gabby? She'll find out our secret."

"I know," Bree said sadly. "But it's more important that we take care of Albert."

"Okay," Adam said. "I trust you on this one."

The two waited for the right opportunity. Albert was going through soldiers like they were flies.

"Retreat!" she heard General McFee call. The remaining soldiers all ran out the doors.

"Now!" Bree shouted.

It was like she and Adam were on auto-pilot. Their bodies knew exactly what to do, even though both of them had no idea what was happening. Every step Bree took felt like someone was stabbing a knife in her lower leg, but she still pushed through it.

"Hey Albert!" she called, trying to direct his attention away from Adam. _This is it_, she thought, _Gabby is gonna know. Everything will change._ She quickly pushed that thought aside.

Using her super speed, she ran to the other side of the room, causing Albert to become confused. He apparently had super speed as well, because in a matter of seconds he was right beside her. He swung his arm to punch her, but Bree ducked in time. She tried to hit him, but he blocked her. With as much force as she could muster, Bree kicked him in the stomach. It probably hurt her more than it did him. Bree noticed Adam coming from behind, and quickly sped away.

Adam knocked Albert right in the head, causing Albert to look slightly dazed. The X-17 turned to punch Adam in the stomach. When Adam doubled over in pain, Albert took the opportunity to lift him up and throw him across the room.

"Adam!" Bree called, speeding toward her brother. He landed on the other side of the room, clutching his stomach. She knelt beside him, checking for any major injuries.

"Bree, I'll be fine," Adam said, still in a little pain. He tried to get up, but stumbled a little. "I kinda wish we had our mission suits right about now."

He was right; their mission suits were much more protective then what they were wearing. If Bree had to choose between her mission suit and the formal dress she was wearing, the dress wouldn't be her first pick. But they didn't have time to get them. They would just have to manage on their own.

Bree turned her head and saw Albert coming towards them. She stood, and readied her stance. Bree was ready for when Albert would strike. At least, she would have been if she didn't get distracted. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gabby running away from them and towards the door.

Albert seemed to have gotten to her faster than she thought; he hit her, causing her to fall to the ground. As she did, Adam got up, probably still in pain, and ran towards Albert.

"Don't touch my sister!" He shouted as he tackled Albert to the ground. As the two fought, Bree grasped on to a table, and tried to stand. She managed to that, but when she tried to use her super speed, her entire body felt like it was struck by lightning. She doubled over in pain. The last thing she saw was Adam being punched by Albert, before she blacked out.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I decided I'm going to post another one tonight because the story is almost over and I'm just itching to post the rest. But, I won't. I'm pacing myself. So chapter 17 should be up soon. Please review, follow and favorite! Also, if you like Girl Meets World check out my other story, I just finished it.**

**-Peyton**


	17. Gabby Knows

Gabby had no idea what she just saw. Too many things were flying through her head to try to find a logical explanation to what she just saw. Gabby was barely watching where she was going, so she crashed into Chase as she ran out the door.

"Gabby?" Chase asked looking concerned. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

Gabby couldn't find her voice, she was still in shock. Then, Chase realized what had happened.

"Oh," was the only thing he said.

Gabby tried to get away from him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Gabby, I can explain!" Chase said desperately.

She faced him, scowling.

"Fine," she said crossing her arms. "Talk."

Chase looked around, noticing all the frantic people, "Not here."

He pulled Gabby away from the crowd, crossing the street getting as far from the building as possible. The two ended up in the park across from the hotel.

"Look," he said as they stopped. "You can't tell anyone about this."

"I don't even know what's happening!"

Chase sighed. He couldn't believe he was doing this. "Adam, Bree and I aren't normal."

"Yeah, I kinda got that part," Gabby said sarcastically. "Who are you guys? More importantly, _what _are you?"

"Well," Chase said scratching his neck. Deciding to just tell her straightforward, he said, "We're bionic super-humans."

He was expecting Gabby to laugh or say he was crazy, but she didn't.

"Mr. Davenport's brother, Douglas Davenport, implanted bionic chips in our necks when we were little. He was planning on using us as bionic soldiers. When Davenport found out, he took us away and raised us to be bionic heroes. We've been going on top-secret missions and helping people in disasters all around the world. We kept them a secret because we knew the world wasn't ready to know about us yet," Chase explained.

Gabby nodded, thoughtfully.

"What?" Chase asked, expecting something more. "No, 'you're crazy, get out of here before I call the cops'?"

Gabby shook her head. "I believe you."

"You do?" Chase asked in surprise.

"Of course, no one would make that kind of thing up," Gabby said. "Besides, there's no other explanation."

Chase wrapped his arms around Gabby, and hugged her tightly. He was just insanely glad she didn't hate him or think he was a freak. She was hesitant, but she hugged him back. "I was just worried you would think I was crazy. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't in my life."

They let go, and Gabby looked at him strangely. Chase panicked and tried to cover up what he said, "Uh, I mean, all our lives, especially Bree's."

Then, Chase remembered why they were there. He turned his head toward the building, "Oh, no. Bree."

He took off running. He needed to help her and Adam. If Bree used her bionics too much her leg's condition would only get worse.

"Chase wait!" he heard Gabby behind him, but he didn't stop until he was in front of the building.

Gabby caught up with him, and nearly ran into his back when he stopped suddenly in front of the building. It was dark, and the only light was from a nearby street lamp. People stood outside the building, all confused and wondering what was happening. It might've been okay, if Nevaeh wasn't running around shouting at people,

"I knew it! What did I tell you? It's the government!" She shouted pointing at the army that set up a perimeter around the building. "It's probably classified! There are cameras everywhere!"

Chase and Gabby ignored her. As Chase was about to run past the soldiers and into the building, he saw Davenport running towards them.

"Mr. Davenport, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was trying to stop the government from attacking Albert, as you can see it did _not_ go well!" he shouted at him.

"Listen, we don't have a lot of time. I should have told you sooner, but Bree told me not to," Chase began.

"Tell me what?"

"When she and Gabby were creating Albert, Bree got a shock from the computer they were using. I was trying to figure it out, and apparently that shock contained all the power that was in Albert, it practically fried her bionic infrastructure."

"WHAT?" Davenport shouted. "And you didn't tell me?"

"It gets worse," Chase said. "The bionic components in her left leg were short-circuited. I tried to fix it by putting a small generator in her leg, and I told her not to use her bionics while it was in there. It was working fine, but at the football game, the generator's power was cut by the electro pulse device. Then she glitched, and used her bionics."

_That's what happened when we were trying to hide. Her bionics must have 'glitched' or whatever and that's how she ran so fast ahead of me, _Gabby thought, finally figuring it out.

"Chase, do you realize what this means?" Davenport asked seriously.

"Yes, I figured her leg would-" Chase started.

"No," Donald cut him off. "If she short-circuited her bionics, using a generator wouldn't repair them, it would only delay time. And if the electro pulse device affected her bionics, which it most likely did, it's only a matter of time until …"

"Until what?" Chase asked cautiously.

"Until her entire bionic infrastructure shuts down completely," Davenport swallowed uneasily, "You guys are all half bionic. If her bionics shut down, her body won't be able to handle it. Chase, this means Bree could die."

Chase felt like he was hit by a bus. "How can that be, it was one little shock!"

"Albert contains a lot of power, if all of that power was transferred into Bree all at once, it would affect her. And the electro pulse device might not have affected you or Adam, but because Bree's bionic components were already damaged, the power surge would have caused her a great deal of pain," Davenport explained.

"This is all my fault," Gabby said, feeling like she might either cry or throw up.

Davenport's eyes widened, he must not have realized she was there.

"Oh and one more thing…" Chase said. "Gabby, kinda, knows."

"WHAT?" Davenport shrieked. "No, I don't have time to worry about this. Where is Bree?"

"She's inside with Adam, trying to stop Albert."

"What? She can't do that, the more she uses her bionics, the more damage she does to herself! You have to get in there and stop her!" Davenport said.

"What about Albert?" Gabby asked.

"We have to worry about him later," Davenport said. "I'm not going to let my daughter die!"

Chase began to run up the steps, determined to help Bree. Gabby quickly followed him, only to stop him for a moment. She had no idea what she was doing, but she turned him around to face her.

She looked at him briefly, before she pressed her lips against his, and kissed him. Gabby had never kissed anyone before, but she'd have to admit, she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. It was short, but long enough for Gabby to get her message across. They pulled apart after a few seconds.

"Be careful," She told him. Then, she straightened up, "Now go save my best friend."

Chase nodded and disappeared into the building.

* * *

**So I'm sorry, but I personally thought that the romance with Gabby and Bart in HTBABB was way to rushed at the end. I hope I built this up a little more. Since the last chapter was mostly Bree, I thought this one should center on Gabby and Chase. I don't know... I liked it. Please remember to review, follow and favorite. There's only a few more chapters left!**

**-Peyton**


	18. The Girl Who Changed the World

Inside, Chase saw Adam struggling to fight Albert, and Bree lying on the floor. He rushed over to her and saw that she was unconscious, but breathing. He let out a sigh of relief, she was still alive.

"Adam!" He called to his brother.

He turned around for only a moment, before Albert could strike him, to say, "Just go! Take care of Bree; I can handle this for now!"

Chase quickly picked up his sister and brought her away from Adam and Albert.

"Come on, Bree," Chase whispered. Using his bionics, he scanned her body to find the problem. An alert went off when he scanned her leg. He checked it for more damage. His bionics showed that there was in fact a lot of damage to her bionics; she wouldn't be able to use them until Davenport could try to repair them.

"Wake up, come on," Chase pleaded. If he tried to reboot her bionics, that could cause more damage. But, on the other hand, it could be the only way to wake her up.

"I'm sorry," Chase said before he activated his reboot app.

He saw Bree gasp for air and her eyes snapped open. She looked at him, and said,

"I know what to do."

Chase had no idea what she meant by that, but he didn't stop her. He helped her up, and told her not to put weight on her leg. She nodded.

"What are you gonna do?" Chase asked.

"What Gabby told me to do in the beginning."

Chase didn't know what Gabby told her, he just hoped it didn't involve her using bionics.

"Adam!" She called, "Get away from Albert!"

Her older brother, now noticing she was awake, kicked Albert in the stomach to get free from his grasp, and ran from him. He jumped over a table, and landed rolling, but the table would act as a cover if anything went wrong.

"Chase, I can do this," Bree told her brother.

"I know," Chase admitted. He let go of her, letting her limp her way over to Albert. He could barely watch. If she didn't succeed she'd be dead in a matter of seconds. Chase ran towards the table Adam was hiding behind and ducked down.

Bree limped towards Albert. She was absolutely terrified, and she knew her bionics were at their breaking point. She'd have to do this herself, without any help from her bionics or her brothers.

Albert stood, as if he was waiting for her. He didn't move as she approached him. She was nearly a foot away from him. He didn't try to fight, maybe it was because she was injured, or maybe it was because she wasn't trying to fight either.

She looked up into his eyes, they were dark, and not the blue she fell in love with. A tear slid down her face as she whispered, "Initiate self-destruct."

Blue clouds of electricity began to swirl around Albert. He looked down at his hands as they began to glow with electricity, then his arms, and then the orange-yellow light moved to his entire body. The more power that circled around him, the more her leg began aching.

"Bree!" a voice called.

She turned to look and saw Gabby running towards her. _What are you doing here?_ Bree wanted to shout. But she couldn't, her voice just didn't seem to work. Gabby took her hand and led her away from Albert. The two girls ducked behind another table, as far as they could get from Albert.

They peered over the table to see Albert being surrounded by a large swirling cloud of blue electricity. As the cloud built up, it exploded up through the ceiling and into the sky, leaving a trail of blue smoke through the sky.

That was the last time they saw Albert. Everyone else watched from outside, as soon as they saw the burst through the roof, they rushed inside to see what happened. McFee and Davenport were the first ones inside. They saw a few tables turned over, and a hole in the ceiling, other than that everything else seemed okay.

The other students entered the room, cautiously, all confused about what happened. Adam, sensing everyone's uneasiness, decided to make up a lie.

"Let's, uh, let's give a round of applause for Principal Fragner and for the awesome special effects!" Adam said trying to cover up the mess. He began to clap. Several other people joined in, most actually believing what he said. The music, lights and dancing started back up, as if nothing happened.

"Bree! You're okay!" Gabby said hugging her best friend.

"Uh, yeah," Bree said. "I guess I am."

Just as Gabby let go, her brothers tackled her in another hug. "Guys-guys, I'm okay. Adam, you don't need to crush me!"

"Oh, sorry," Adam said as he let go.

"But, your leg… it doesn't make any sense," Chase said, confused.

"It was like, as soon as Albert disappeared, so did the pain in my leg," Bree said, also confused.

"Hang on, let me run a scan," Chase put two fingers to his temple, activating his bionics. When he scanned her leg, it was perfectly fine. It was if the shock never happened. "It's completely fine," Chase said, not believing it.

Across the room, McFee was practically crying. "We needed softer music, more pink in the lights, a gentler breeze!"

"Or maybe the fact you shouldn't have tried attacking the X-17?" Davenport suggested.

General McFee walked out of the building, still crying a little.

Davenport ran over to Bree and engulfed her in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too," she said pulling away to look at him. "But how is my leg okay?"

"I think when Albert was destroyed, so was all his power. The stronger he got, the more pain was put on your leg, so when he seized to exist, so did all the power he had, which made the power disappear from your leg," Chase explained, finally figuring it out.

"Listen, I've got to go, but I'll see you guys back at the house, okay?" Davenport told them.

"Okay," Bree nodded.

Chase and Adam grinned at each other; they once again saved the day. Bree watched as Zoey ran through the crowd towards Adam. She threw her arms around him, almost knocking him over.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking concerned.

"Yeah," Adam said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Bree sighed, it was nice seeing Adam so happy with someone he really cared about. Bree turned around and saw Jaden walking over to her and she smiled a little.

"See that line of smoke?" He asked, looking up at the hole in the ceiling. "That's a perfect logarithmic curve."

Bree looked at him, quite impressed.

"I've been meaning to tell you, I'm actually pretty good at math. I guess I just really liked my tutor," He told her.

Bree smiled, and so did Gabby, although she felt a little awkward standing by them.

"Do you wanna go dance?" He asked.

Bree glanced at Gabby. _Go_, her best friend mouthed.

"Maybe later," she said, despite what Gabby told her. Jaden looked between the two, nodded, and walked off.

Gabby started laughing and said excitedly, "Jaden likes you!"

"But-" Bree started. "No boy is more important than our friendship."

"I second that," Gabby said hugging her best friend again.

_ Okay, this is it_, Gabby thought. How was she supposed to tell her best friend, who thought she hated boys, that she liked her brother. _Well, he goes nothing._

"What if…" She began to say.

"Gabby!" Chase called from the dance floor, motioning her to join him.

She tried really hard not to laugh at his bad dancing. Then she looked back at Bree, "My boyfriend was, related to you?"

Bree's mouth dropped. She smacked her friend, smiling, "I though you said boys were a distraction!"

"They are," She glanced back at Chase, "But they're a pretty good one."

The two began laughing. Gabby asked, "Wanna dance?"

"Yep," Bree said as the two girls began dancing together.

"Hey," Gabby said, still dancing. "Have you ever heard the story of a girl who met a boy and changed the world?"

Bree shook her head.

"Turns out, it was you," Gabby said.

Hearing that, made Bree incredibly happy. The two of them both had changed a lot in the past few days, but maybe it was for the better. Sure they'd had a lot of ups and downs, but now they were closer than ever before. Bree hugged her again and the two began dancing once again.

* * *

**So... I haven't updated in over a week... my bad. So, this isn't the last chapter. I couldn't find a really good breaking point so I'm doing another double update. The next chapter will be the last one. But, I'm thinking of making a little bonus chapter. I'm not really sure yet. Hopefully you all liked how the story went. The next chapter isn't completely necessary but I wanted to include it. Please, review, follow and favorite.**

**-Peyton**


	19. Everything is Different, But Better

After a while of dancing, the girls got kind of tired. Bree asked, "I'm gonna get some water, you want some?"

"Yeah, sure I'll come with," Gabby said following Bree to the refreshment bar.

Noticing there was no one in sight, Bree decided to ask her friend something that had been pushed to the back of her mind.

"So you know about," Bree's voice drifted off.

"Your bionics? Yeah," Gabby said shrugging. "Chase told me everything."

"And you're not weirded out about it?" Bree asked.

"No, not really, I'm still a little confused, but you can explain it to me another time. Tonight, we deserve to just have fun," Gabby told her.

"I agree," Bree said laughing.

As the two girls walked back into the room, Gabby realized something, "What happened to your crown?"

Bree felt the top of her head, "I didn't even notice it was gone."

From the other side of the room they saw Nevaeh screaming at people for not 'admiring her' or something. Perching on the top of her head was Bree's homecoming queen crown. Gabby was about to walk over and take if from her, but Bree stop her.

"Leave her, she needs that crown way more than I do," Bree said laughing a little.

Gabby nodded in agreement.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bree saw Jaden waving to her on the dance floor. "Hey, I'm gonna go dance with Jaden, is that okay?"

"Hey," Gabby looked at her. "Go have fun."

Bree smiled and disappeared into the crowd to find Jaden.

Gabby sighed, happy that her best friend was finally happy. She didn't even noticed when Chase came up next to her.

"Do you wanna dance?" He asked, dancing strangely next to her.

Gabby looked at him, not sure what to do about his weird dancing.

"As Craftar would say, 'you want to boogie-woogie'?" he asked again, changing the dance and using a weird accent.

It took all of Gabby's will power not to laugh at him.

"Do you want to dance?" Chase began to do the robot, "Eh? Feeling a little ironic, right?"

How could he be so cool after what happened? He was literally already joking about it. Gabby admired that about him.

"Don't deny my moves," Chase sang, as he danced.

Gabby looked around, how was he not embarrassed by this?

"You wanna get a little groovy," He said making the last part of 'groovy' high pitched.

Gabby wondered if he was just going to do this until she gave in and danced with him.

He did a weird move next. He hit his hand toward his shirt, bending down, "Oh where is he?" Then he pulled his shirt collar, bringing himself back up, "Oh there he is!" Then he began pulling himself around with his tie.

Then he began dancing by moving his arms and shoulders in sink, with a 1, 2, 3, beat.

"What are you doing?" Gabby asked confused. She tried to do what he was doing, but didn't really get it.

"You just gotta get the 'bop'," He said continuing the move. On every third beat, he said 'bop' getting Gabby to finally dance with him.

She laughed a little. Gabby wasn't sure exactly why she liked Chase. She just did.

The two did the most ridiculous dances. Chase began waving his arm around the other making a circling pattern, and Gabby joined in, actually really enjoying herself.

At one point, Chase began twisting her around, making her laugh. Gabby pulled Chase around by his tie, like he was earlier. They actually ended up doing the 'running man' which Gabby was better at than Chase. No matter what they did, Gabby didn't think she'd ever had more fun doing the most ridiculous thing.

They did a waltz-like dance to a fast paced song, and Gabby couldn't stop smiling. With one arm on Chase's shoulder and one in his hand, she threw her head back laughing.

Chase enjoyed seeing Gabby like this. The girl never let herself have any fun, so he was glad he had her laughing and dancing with him. He looked at her; she was beautiful. It bothered him that she never really accepted that. She was always working on school work or reading or focusing on her future. This was the first time he'd ever seen her completely devoted to having fun.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Gabby asked, still smiling.

"I just realized this is the first time you've ever really had fun."

Gabby looked slightly offended, but she was still smiling. "I have fun!"

"Oh, really?" Chase asked, challenging her. "Name one time."

Gabby thought for a minute, but she couldn't come up with anything.

"Fine, so maybe I don't have as much fun as some people," she admitted. "But I don't see what the big deal is."

Chase spun her around as the dance, "The big deal is, you have never looked this happy before. I like seeing the fun side of you."

"Well, maybe I'm only happy because I'm with you," Gabby told him, causing him to blush.

_She wins this round, _Chase thought.

"Alright, fine, I'll hand it to you, that was good," Chase said smiling.

"Why, thank you," Gabby said nodding. Then she looked up at him. How come she never really noticed him before? Maybe it was because she was too focused on her future to notice what was right in front of her. Gabby was glad she was with Chase, even though she still wasn't sure if they were dating, it was nice just being with him. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" Chase asked surprised.

"I'm not sure," Gabby said honestly. "It just felt right."

"Really? Because I was afraid that kiss back there was just because I might have died," Chase said smiling a little.

"No, it was definitely because I like you," Gabby said grinning.

"Good," and with that, Chase leaned in to kiss her again.

When they broke apart, Chase felt a hand pat his back. He turned to see his brother smiling at him.

"Nice going, bro," Adam said from behind him. "You finally got a girlfriend."

Chase rolled his eyes.

Zoey had her arm laced through his, and the two of them looked happy.

"And you finally got a girl to look past your idiocy and date you," Chase said smirking.

Adam scowled at his brother and walked off with Zoey laughing at Chase's remark.

Bree appeared behind Gabby, and asked Chase, "May I cut in?"

Chase nodded and went to get a drink.

"So, you were serious about dating my brother?" Bree asked as the two began dancing.

Gabby just laughed.

"Okay, I know this might sound crazy, but I need to make a rule for our friendship," Gabby said. Bree looked at her suspiciously.

"Don't worry, it's not like before. I'm not going to try to control you," She reassured her friend.

"Okay then, what's the rule?" Bree asked, dancing with her friend.

"Next time a boy breaks your heart, let's just buy some ice cream."

* * *

**Yay! I finally finished! I hope you all enjoyed this story. Sorry if it was too much like the movie, I was still figuring out my writing style. And sorry for the confusion of the dancing part with Chase and Gabby, it was basically the little snip-it of Gabby and Bart dancing in the end credits of the movie. I just couldn't leave it out, though. So, in other news, I know I was hinting about a Zapped/Lab Rats story, but I'm not sure if I'll really write it. It would probably be in Adam's POV instead of Zoey's like in the movie, but Adam and Jackson might be a little too different for the story. Just tell me what you think. Back to Something Real, I hope you all enjoyed the story. I might write a bonus chapter, but I haven't decided yet. Make sure to check out my other story if you like Girl Meets World. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited. I will hopefully write some more cross-overs like this.**

**-Peyton**


End file.
